the bleach show!
by apola55
Summary: yays i added new characters to the show!
1. Chapter 1

The bleach show!!!

Me: hi I'm apola and I'm your hostess I'll be here to give the bleach characters your questions and or dares.

Zare: and I'm zare her assistant ill be keeping the characters in line like making sure they do the dares no matter how dangerous or embarrassing.

Me: well first we'll have grimmjow on now cuz I'm bored and my assistant has some questions for him. Grimmjow get you're ass out here!

(grimmjow walks out)

Grimmjow: what do you want?

Me: you're our first contestant and cuz I got aizen to let me play with you and uliquoria for the week. Ok so zare here will ask you some questions and give you dares.

Zare: ok here's you're first question, are you gay?

Grimmjow: um… uh no

Me: riiiiiight what ever.

Zare: ok here's a dare, I dare you to jump at rukia and steal her under wear in front of ichigo!

Grimmjow: oh god no ichigo might think in cheating on him!

Me: oh ho so you are gay grimmy

Grimmjow: don't call me that!

Me: then do the dare!

Grimmjow: ok ok!

(ichigo and rukia walk in)

Grimmjow: *jumps at rukia and steals her under wear and runs like hell from an heart broken strawberry* ichi I'm sorry I had to!

Me: well while grimmy tries to calm ichi ill leave you with this: next time I'll have uliqorria as our guest and please give me some questions and dares.

Me and zare: good night!


	2. ulquiorra

The bleach show!!!

Me: hi, hi this is apola you hostess and welcome to the bleach show!

Zare: as you know I'm her assistant / brother zare

Me: well last time we showed you how the game was played by asking the one and only grimmjow some questions and a dare and turns out he's gay and dating the star of bleach ichigo!!!

Zare: this time we have Mr. Emo uliquoria (I call him trashy)

Trashy: hello wait why is my name trashy?

Me: zare! Don't mess with the names or else

Zare: I'm not changing it

Me: fine (messes with names)

Faggot: what did you do … omfg why did you do that!?

Me: cuz you were messing with my favorite espada!

Faggot: ok, ok I'll change his name back.

Me: good boy. Anyway how are you uliquoria

Uliquoria: I'm ok I guess

Me: that's great now with the reviews! This one is from my friend tails and he wasn't you to run through las noches without your clothes .

Ulquiorra: no way in hell im doing that

Me: *pulls out an ak-47* oh ur doing it or ur getting ur ass blown off!!!

Ulquiorra: ok, ok I'll do it just put the gun down

Me: I knew ud see it my way

Ulquiorra: *walks through lasnoches with out clothes and is grabed from behind and dragged to another room*

Me: damn out camera was destroyed

Ulquiorra: *walks in*

Me: wow u look like crap what happened

Ulquiorra: u don't want to know

Zare: raped

Me: I bet it was grimmjow

Ulquiorra: howd you know?

Me: I saw something teal before out camera broke so grimmjow u owe me a camera!

Zare: any way out next dare is from motoko skin all your limbs and jump in a pool of bleach

Ulquiorra: ok im not doing that

Me: oh yes you are unless you want to die

Ulquiorra: do I get a choise

Me: nope now do it

Ulquiorra: fine *skins limbs* aaaaaaaaaaaah! *jumps in bleach* aaaaaaaaaah omfg it burns!!!!!

Me: omg lol thx motoko that's funny!

Ulquiorra: *dies from pain*

Me: crap medics! I need you to revive Ulquiorra! *medics heal Ulquiorra* ok now this is from my best friend meko run around the soul society in a chicken suit

Ulquiorra: that I can acutaly do

Me: ok heres you costume

Ulquiorra: wtf im not wearing that

Me: to bad *put costume on Ulquiorra and throws him in the soul society*

Ulquiorra: *runs around in chicken costume and being chased by byakuya* why is he chasing me?!

Me: cuz chicken has lots of protein.

Ulquiorra: *gets back to stage* im never coming back again

Me: to bad ull come back when ur apart of some one elses dares

Zare: Ulquiorra I suggest not disobeying her shes scarier than aizen

Me: on to more dares! This one is from my friend Victoria whos evil and with me now say hi Victoria

Victoria: hi! I'm gonna stay for the rest of the show and give dares at random times like now! Cover your self with bbq sause lay on a pice of bread cover your self with lettuce and tomato and another pice of bread and let apola release a group of wild starving tigers!!!

Ulquiorra: oh hell no ill die!

Me: *pulls out zangetsu* ull do it or else

Ulquiorra: how the hell did u get that?!

Me: I borrowed it from ichigo for the rest of the show now do it!!!!

Ulquiorra: fine *jumps in bbq sauce lays on bread with lettuce tomato and another pice of bread on me*

Me: *releases a group of starving tigers on Ulquiorra*

Ulquiorra: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Me: medics!! *medics revive Ulquiorra*

Ulquiorra: is that all?

Me: that's all for today and next week well have gin on now Victoria do you have something to say to our readers?

Victoria: yeah review or ill set evil monkeys on you in your sleep!

Me: well review!

Me,zare,Victoria: goodnight!!!


	3. gin and renji

The bleach show 3!!!!

Me: hiiii! I'm back you wonderful announcer apola!!! And its not my fault I haven't posted in a while it cuz u ppl wont review! So I again will make up the dares but I will do a request wich I will tell you later.

Zare: ok last time we had ulqiorra on and apolas friend popped up during the time she was making it so she put her in too but on to our guest gin and renji (he was requested) now apola may or may not be kinder to renji cuz he is one of her favorite characters of the show and cuz she hates gin.

Me: smacks gin with an 2x4 die you fox faced freak!

Gin: ow that was mean why did u do that

Me: cuz I hate ya!

Zare: apola stop attacking gin or ill tie u up!

Me: if u even try ill use sonyamara on you!

Renji: just to let u know sonyamara is apolas zanpakto it is a sound element and pretty much the strongest zanpackto in the soul society.

Me: yep so don't mess with me ichimaru!

Gin: ok ill be quiet now

Zare: on to the show with some questions apola has though up with during our break

me: and zare made me let him do the dares so gins kinda safe cuz id give him death dares on to the questions so gin y does your face look like a fox?

Gin: I don't look like a fox

Me: yes you do now answer the question or else I get to give u a dare Inspired by kittytaichousama

Gin: I don't look like a fox!

Me: looks like I get to have fun *knocks gin out ties him up and hangs him at yachierus and toushiros height* hey yachieru hitsugaya taichou I got a piñata that's shaped like gin that's filled with candy!

Toushiro and yachieru: candy?! Where!?

Me: right here *hands yachieru a 2x4* u get first dibs cuz ur cute.

Yachieru: *smacks gin with the side of 2x4* I want candy! *hands it to toushiro*

Toushiro: *hits harder* give me candy!

Me: darn the piñata store gave me the wrong one this one is filled with gins flesh and blood! Any way for beating the shit out of gin u both get ur own piñata with candy! *throws both piñatas in zares bedroom*

Toushiro and yachieru: *jump into zares room*

Zare hey why did u do that?!

Me: cuz we don't have a locky room yet and id be stealing that from kitty taichou sama.

Renji: did u forget me apola-san?

Me: oops sorry renji I almost forgot thanks for reminding me got caught up in killing gin

Zare I have a dare from kittytaichousama for renji which is the main reason ur here and cuz apolas a major fan of her work

Me: kittytaichousama is a ass kicking bitch who doesn't let any one stand in her way!

Zare: any way to the dare

AH! i had to log in! i'm too lazy... i like it... i dare... uh... renji... to  
do something. you come up with it. i'm bad at dares

- kittytaichousama

Me: woot! Yay I get to pick renjis dare!

Zare: renji dude run while u can!

Renji: cant im tied up

Me: renji u have to uh steal byakuyas scarf rub mud on it give it back and blame aizen!

Zare: O.O are you sure you want to make him do that sis?

Me: yup cuz I hate aizen as much as I hate gin!

Renji: I just hope hes not watching this

Me: Renji with all of the hits ive gotten its likely he might so id be careful now go and do the dare or ill kick ur hot ass out and I think most of the bleach guys r hot so don't go thinking I like you like that

Renji: *sneaks into byakuyas room and grabs his scarf silently and runs out side* ok I got the scarf *rubs a bunch of mud on with sneaks back in to byakuyas room and puts it back with a note saying this was all me byakuyas you will never defeat me signed aizen souske

Me: wooo! Way to go renji! u dah man!

Zare: sis I think the shows gone on long enough and gins bleeding to death which you have to explain to aizen whos coming in ten minuets to pick him up

Me: oh shit why did you remind me that aizen was picking him up I thought it was grimmjow or tousen!

Zare: nope

Me: medics heal gin now or else!!!!!

*medics heal gin just in time*

Me: gin please don't tell aizen what the viewers made you do cuz I need him for next week

Gin: no prob just keep the candy demons away from me

Me: don't worry there locked in zares room

*aizen walks through portal to las noches*

Me: hi aizen-sama how are you

Aizen: im very good thank you for asking apola im looking forward for next week to be on the show

Gin: yeah but aizen sama shes scary when she doesn't get her way

Me: what do you mean what happened was a viewer request I just make the guest do them and aizen-sama you should bring your zanpakto cuz a viewer wanted renji to blame getting bya-kuns scarf muddy and he loves that

Aizen: thank you for telling me and ill make sure to do that

Me: well that's all the time we have this week for the bleach show

Aizen: review or ill send my army of arranacar after you in your sleep

Me zare gin renji and aizen: ja neh! And we will see you next week

Me: and review ppl!


	4. aizen gone at last

The bleach show 4!!!

Apola: hi ppl im you lovely hostess apola and im getting tired on putting me in front of everything I say so I'll just use my name from now on and I need a new co host cu sadly last week zare forgot I locked toushiro and yachieru in his room with a bunch of candy so he got badly injured cuz of that so please in your reviews tell me who of the guests except grimmjow you would like to replace zare and urahara is also able to he my new co host but cuz im so lonely now ive dragged ichigo on our set to be my co host until a new one has been decided

Ichigo: why did u pick me id rather be with grimmjow

Apola: well ichigo after the first episode when I had grimmjow aizen was watching and so he locked grimmjow in las noches cuz he was dating u but I will make aizen let him out when I need him next and I'll let you come on with him ok?

Ichigo: fine

Apola: well on with our show so please come one out the soul society traitor and arranacar leader aizen souske!

Aizen: *walks on stage with out zanpakto*

Crowd: boooo go die you traitor!

Aizen: *death glares crowd*

Crowd: *silent*

Apola: hi aizen-sama how are you and I thought I warned you to bring your zanpakto with you

Aizen: well im doing good and I didn't bring my zanpakto with me because I had a feeling byakuyas wont be coming here at all

Byakuyas: *busts through stage door* souske!!!!

Aizen: shit I though he was on a mission today!

Apola: nope that's why I told u to bring your zanpakto cuz I have every ones mission schedule and knew he had no mission today

Ichigo: hey byakuyas is that renji walking around in just a towel?!

Apola and byakuya: where?!

Ichigo: aizen hurry and hide!

Byakuya: not so fast souske!

Apola: *pulls Sonya Mara out* freeze byakuya or ill kill ur ass

Aizen: that's a good arranacar

Byakuya and ichigo: what the hell?!

Apola: yes im am an arranacar and a damn strong one im stronger that all the espada that im ranked negative one

Aizen: that's correct

(I just did that cuz im very bored and cuz I can)

Apola: ok were getting off the show plot! Byakuya get ur ass out aizen sama please sit down and ichigo put zangetsu away b4 I kill u!

Byakuya: make me u evil monstrosity!

Apola: oh hells no I didn't call me what I think you called me!

Byakuya: oh yes I did

Apola: *pulls out sonya mara* die bitch! *chases byakuya out of the studio* there that's better any way on with the show but first I have something I forgot to say last week.

Ichigo: what's that?

Apola: I spent my whole break waiting for reviews in a ninja village! So I can cool jutsu now!

Ichigo: why should we care?

Apola: cuz now I can make my self look like any one and duplicate my self at any moment I choose and with aizen samas permission.

Ichigo: getting off the subject again

Apola: oops well now lets start ichigo will do the questions and dares and I will perform a request made my bffl Victoria who is not here today cuz im mad at her but I wont discuss that right now

Ichigo: ok aizen is it true ur homophobic

Aizen: what does that mean?

Apola: that means ur anti yaoi and gay

Aizen: if that's what it means then yes I am

Ichigo: *pulls zangetsu out* die!!!!!

Apola: *pulls sonya mara out* stay away from aizen sama!

*Ulquiorra walks in*

Ulquiorra: aizen sama its time for the espada meeting

Aizen: so it is looks like I have to leave apola please continue your mission here and report as soon as possible.

Apola: of coarse aizen sama but first to show every one a jutsu! *does hand signs and turns aizen to a frog* yay I did what most of the other espada have always wanted to do!!!! Now one thing left to do! *sends the aizen frog to France to a famous restaurant* wooooh now im the leader of the espada!!!

Ulquiorra: like any of the espada will listen to you

Apola: shut the hell up or ill do the same thing to u and I did to aizen

Ulquiorra: ok ill listen to u apola-sama

Apola: that's better. … well that's all the time we have for tonight until next time and if you don't review I will send an army of hollows after you in your sleep and I mean the scary eat your soul hollows not arranacar which is mine now! Ja-ne!

____________ bitching closet_______________

Apola: ok this is my first bitching closet so I can talk about how much I h8 having ppl like aizen and gin on the show but I finnaly got rid of aizen so praise me ppl praise me!!!

Ichigo: what are you doing in here?

Apola: im bitching on how much your more annoying than my own brother and I thought that was impossible! Well good night ppl and remember praise me for getting rid of aizen!


	5. neliel

The bleach show 5!!!!

Apola: *walks through gate to las noches* hello my loyal reviewing fans im apola queen of the arranacar and your lovely host!

Ichigo: why am I still here?

Apola: cuz I still need a new co-host and no ones given me any suggestions

Ichigo: oh

Apola: do the disclaimer im gonna start doing that now

Ichigo: why me

Apola: cuz i said!

Ichigo: ok! Apola does not own bleach or anything in this fan ficton

Apola: see was that so hard

Ichigo: no any way who's the guest today

Apola: well shes a old friend from las noches of yours

Ichigo: is it grimmjow?!

Apola: I said shes not hes

Ichigo: oh god u mean

Apola: yup neliel come one out!

Ichigo: you chose the big version?

Apola: yup cuz she can kick ur ass if I want her to

Nel: *im just putting her name like that* hi itsuygo!

Apola: nel say his name right

Nel: yes apola-sama

Apola: im lovin this sama stuff its fun well the main reason you're here is cuz you were requested in a review so im pulling you on and ichigo grimmjows returning next time so ull be replaced by then if I have to pick by fource or not

Ichigo: yay grimmjow!!!!!!

Apola: ok on to the review  
XD haha lol! on the next 1 that u do, could you PLZPLZPLZ, PLZ, PLZ (!) put  
on Nel? (plz?)? and if it could be, can the dare be... um... OH! ZOMG! what  
about she kisses Nnoitora?! that would be funny XP lol

catsraeawesome

Nel: I have to wat?!

Apola: yup

*Nnoitora walks on stage*

Nnoitora: what is it apola-sama I wanted to hunt down that human that got away

Apola: what the hell did I say about hunting humans

Nnoitora: never to unless ordered

Apola: did I order you to hunt any humans

Nnoitora: no

Apola: so don't do it any way nel wants to give you something

Nel: im gonna pay for this

Apola: no you wont your stronger than him now do it

Nnoitora: do what?

Nel: *kisses nnoitora* eeeeew! That was gross!

Nnoitora: is that all you wanted apola-sama

Apola: yes so you can leave but if u hunt that human ill have to punish you

Nnoitora: of course apola-sama

Apola: well I know its short but I got writers block so that's all this time and next time we will have grimmjow and review or I will sent my army of demon vampire fangirls and fanboys on you in your sleep! *opens portal to las noches* good bye and good night! *walks through portal*

------- bitchin closet------

apola: today was good so no complaints bye!


	6. grimmjow returns

The bleach show 6

Apola: *walks through portal to las noches* hi every one im your lovely host apola queen of the arranacar!

Ichigo: *excited* and im your part time co-host and I can't wait to c grimmjow!

Apola: what ever just don't go crazy of I'll send him back and pull Ulquiorra out

Ichigo: ok I'll calm down

Apola: anyway lets have a warm welcome to !

(yaoi fangirls and ichigo scream with joy)

Apola: wow your popular grimm

Grimmjow: yeah what ever *pull ichigo onto lap*

Apola : wait a sec grimmjow you have to do your dare before you get you strawberry

Grimmjow: what's the dare ?

Apola: this!

god aizen reminds me of a rapist anywayys ive got a dare for grimmjow i dare  
grimmjow to walk around alone in the middle of the night with his spiritualenergy full and have kenpachi do bad things to him XD

grimmjow: hell no im not doing that I'll die

apola: I think that's what they wanted anyway im you queen bow down and do the dare like a man or is ichigo the man in the relationship?

Grimmjow: ok, ok, ok I'll do it *stand out on the open and had spirit energy full*

*kenpachi come out of no were*

Kenpachi: I felt a strong power where is it?

Grimmjow: that's me

Kenpachi: *pulls zankacto out* lets fight

Grimmjow: can't I don't have my sword

Ichigo: apola did you take his zanpakto?

Apola: yeah but I though I took kenpachis too oh well grimmjow will kill two hollows in one blast

Ichigo: what?

Apola: he'll do both his dares at the same time

Ichigo: oh

*grimmjow walks on stage covered in blood*

Ichigo: oh no grimmjow!

Apola: medics!

*medics heal grimmjow*

Apola: ok we have a review that's not a dare yay! So your safe grimm you can take ichigo into zares room if you want hes still at the hospital.

Grimmjow: can I take him home instead?

Apola: no zares room or go back alone

Grimmjow: fine I'll take the brats room *goes to zares room dragging ichigo*

Apola: ok now to the review and I knew ichigo would freak out from this but I finally got a suggestion for a new co-host and its his hollow hichigo aka shirosaki! Come on out shiro! Heres the review

lol thx for putting that up! i have a suggestion for ur new co-host, he just  
randomly poped into my head for some reason... Hichigo. lol ur game shows are  
rlly funny plz do more! :D

Hichigo: please just call me hichigo

Apola: I'll call you what I want to call you got it?

Hichigo: ok anyway what exactly happened to zare?

Apola: he went into his room where I locked toushiro and yachieru with candy they were sugar high and zare almost died

Hichigo: oh

Apola: don't worry you'll be sleeping on the couch that's why I didn't send them downstairs

*Grimmjow and ichigo walk out of zares room*

Ichigo: whats he doing here?!

Apola: shiros my new co-host cuz he was the only suggestion and cuz hes awesome and were out off time tonight next time we will have kiskue to get dirt on the bleach characters until then ja-ne!

----------------- bitchin closet------------------

Apola: ok grimmjow never complain during a show again or one month with out ichigo!

Grimmjow: ok I wont disobey ever again!

Hichigo: whats this?

Apola: this is my closet to complain about things so anyway bye people and review or I'll poison you food!


	7. a new style byakuya crys and aizens back

The bleach show 7!!!!

Apola: *back flips through portal to las noches* yo anime fan people! I'm your hostess and queen of the arranacar forever cuz I killed aizen after I turned him into a frog apola!

Hichigo: I'm your fun and awesome new co-host hichigo! Apola you seem excited today is it because of the guest?

Apola: nope! I'm excited cuz I get to go to karate and I get to skip gym class!!!!!!

Hichigo: I see you must enjoy karate a lot and hate gym as much as you hate gin (a lot)

Apola: yup! And this is the second time writing this episode cuz the first draft wasn't as funny as the ones before and I know I said id bring in a guest but I'm starting to draw a blank on guests so I just bribed the whole cast to come on so now I will put on any review for any character for any chapter but I will ignore any monologue fan dependent haters.

Aizen: im baaaaack!

Apola: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Not you im enjoying being queen of the arranacar! And I though I killed you in france!

Aizen: your jutsu wore off before I got to the restaurant and they made me work up till now

Apola: damnit! I need stronger jutsu!

Aizen: well I cant kill you yet so just be a good girl from now on

Apola: yes aizen-sama (gonna turn him into the soul society later for his execution) well what do we do now we have no reviews right now

Renji: you could let us go

Apola: no then you'd run away and I cant let that happen

Grimmjow: we could whip all shinigami except ichigo

Apola: ok I call squad 6!

Grimmjow: ok then I get to whip squad 2

Gin: can I come?

Apola: I would say no but aizen sama would make me say yes so sure what squad do you wanna whip

Gin: squad 8

Apola: to the soul society! *opens gate to soul society* ok we meet back at the studio in 3 hours got it?

Grin / grimmjow: got it

Apola: good *runs through gate to squad 6*

(at squad 6)

Byakuya: I feel some one coming some one strong

(I burst through door)

Apola: hi byakuya!

Byakuya: apola why are you here and why do you have a whip

Apola: im here to whip the entire 6th squad starting with there captain

Byakuya: O.O!!!!!! *tries to run but gets triped*

*I whip byakuya till he crys which is for 3 hours and takes a picture on him crying*

Apola: hahaha now im off to get renji do you know were he is

Byakuya: like id tell you after you whipped me for three hours strait.

Apola: oh my god im late to meet grimmjow and gin!!!!!! I gotta go but I'll be back (runs through portal to stage)

Grimmjow: where have you been?! Gin and I have been getting pelted by rotten fruit an vegetables!

(fresh potato hits gin in the nuts)

Gin: (falls backwards from pain)

Apola: ok im writing this in my journal at school and ive used to many pages in it so im gonna try making the rest longer but I cant make any promises right now bye!

Hichigo: review or ill set hungery tigers on you in your sleep!

------------------bitchin closet-------------------

Apola: ok who didn't call me to tell me I was late

Gin: I lost my phone in all the vegetables

Grimmjow: aizen wont let me have a cell phone

Apola: well I blame you both for getting pelted with rotten produce and bye every one!


	8. paintball fight!

The bleach show 8

Apola: were back with the bleach show im your host and former arranacar queen (soon to be again) apola! Today we are gonna have a paint ball fight between the espada with gin and hichigo to replace the 7 and 9 espada agents me and the captains of squads 2 3 6 7 8 10 11 12 and 13 ok ppl pick your colors I claim pink!

Soi-fon: I choose orange

Amagai (new 3rd captain): I pick blue

Byakuya: red

Kuroma: brown

Kyoraku: purple for me

Hitsugaya: white please

Mayuri: do I have to

Apola: Yes now pick a color

Mayuri; fine I pick green

Ukitake: toushiro took mine

Apola: to bad pick another

Ukitake: silver

Apola: ok now eapada pick

Stark: black

Nel: light green

Halibel: electric yellow

Ulquiorra: im not doing this

Aizen/apola: oh yes you are!

Ulquiorra fine gray

Nnitora: magenta

Gin: violet

Apola: that's the same as purple!

Gin: fine I pick saffron

Apola: ok I'll give you that cuz idk what that color is

Grimmjow: teal

Szayel: you took mine apola

Apola: I don't give a crap not pick another we gotta get to the reviews I looked them over and found two that I forgot to put on

Szayel: fine red orange

Gin: the ninth espadas dead

Apola: damnit ichigo ur replacing the ninth espada!

Ichigo: sweet I pick strawberry red!

Apola: ha so u are a strabberry!

Ichigo: god damnit!

Apola: yammy pick your color

Yammy: I pick gold

Apola: every one take ur places!

(every one including me hides)

Apola: start!

(three hours later)

Apola: ok people stop fireing grimmjow got shot in the eye so that's the end of the game now to the reviews!

XD oh my god i was laughing so hard when i read my dare sorry grimmjow couldnt resist ive got a dare for ichigo i dare him to dance to carmelldansen in front of grimmjow

- mello rox my socks

Apola: lol nice one mello I love caramelldansen! Ichigo get ready to dance!

Ichigo: do I have to the dance is to embarrassing!

Apola: like I care (starts the music) just dance!

(ichigo does the dance and every one fall to the floor laughing)

Ichigo: *stops dancing and looks very red in the face* I hate you

Apola: who are ya talking to ichi

Ichigo: both you and mello

Apola: no hating the reviewers now say ur sorry or else!

Ichigo: no!

Apola: (pulls out a bazooka) say you sorry!

Ichigo: im sorry mello!

Apola: ok next review

lol at Apola: no zares room or go back alone funnyfunnyfunnystuff! so i have to ask, do you have a theme song for this game show? lol this is great stuff.

Apola: a theme song I don't know I like so many but if I had to pick it would be kokoro no tamago from the Japanese band buono ok last review and grimmjow goes to the hospital

-yay

Ichigo: send him now!

Apola: no I might need him ok here's the review

XD this is funny. Hichigo hasnt been dared anything yet though... :)

-mimi-ride-nation-wide

apola: yeah you right hichigo hasn't been tortured at all hey hichigo!

Hichigo: yeah?

Apola: I gots a dare for ya

Hichigo: oh dear god eat is it

Apola: kiss ichigo infront of grimmjow

Hichigo: im not gay like him!

Apola: do it or ill kick u in the balls till they pop!

Hichigo: O.O ok ok ill do it! (kisses ichigo infront of grimmjow then runs)

Apola: ok that's all for now and I apologize for not putting out those reviews I guess I wasn't paying attention go good bye and good night and please review or monkeys with bb guns with be unleashed in your room at night good bye pluss I got rid of my bitchin closet


	9. seretei domination introduction

The bleach show 9

Apola: hi people im apola and im planning seretei domination! And I need your help because if renji rules the seretei he will turn It into a tattoo market!!! So don't support renji the pineapple support me apola the cherry!

Renji no support me I deserve the seretei domination!

Apola: if you help me I will turn the seretei into a fair place and keep the soulreapers and I will be the queen of it to destroy the pineapple and help the cherry!!

Renji: can I be your king?

Apola: the boy I have a crush on will be my king if he notices me if not then it will be sesshomaru-sama!

Renji: aaaaaawwwww but I want to be king

Apola: *smacks renji with a 2x4* no wining!

Renji: fine but can I help lead you army

Apola: ok oh yeah review time I gots two in only one day so im gonna do it now

wo you dared hichi for me! and he kesses ichi! suck it up shiro! be a man! He  
isnt tortured enough though.. :) I dare grimmjow and ichi and hichi to be  
locked in the same room togethers. make sure to give shiro lots of crack

mimi-ride-nationwide

hichigo: well if you lived inside the dudes head you'd wouldn't want to kiss him!

Apola: is that winning I hear

Hichigo: no

Apola: good heres some crack and lots on it

Hichigo: thanks apola *sniffs the crack* O.O I see rainbows

Apola: ok he's had enough crack *pushes hichigo ichigo and grimmjow into the locky room* ok while they are doing that heres the next review xDxDxD funny! GrimIchi for eva!ok i dare everyone u want (plz more than 3  
each tho) to kill ichigo and aizen several times in random and gruesome ways.  
yes i hate both of them. :)

l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r

apola: yes pain to aizen!!!!! Ok rukia see how those three are doing

rukia: it looks like a 3 way

apola: ew just get ichigo dressed and out of there

rukia: ok apola *gets ichigo dressed and out of the locky room*

apola: ok! Hitsugaya kenpachi and ikkaku kill ichigo and aizen! Unohana please get ready to heal ichigo

unohana: of course apola

(half an hour later)

Apola: yes! Aizen is dead!!!!!! And ichigos almost dead! Ok that's all out reviews an on to were I last left off

Everyone but aizen and tousen: yay he dead!

Apola: ok im not gonna be arranacar queen cuz im gonna be seretei queen so ichigo u can be king of the arranacar

Ichigo: sweet grimmjow I command you to kiss me!

Grimmjow: will do with pleasure your highness

Apola: no kissy kissy right now

Ichigo: aw

Apola: no wining! Im planning my domination plans my army commander will be my friend neko-sensei aka amanada my wepons commander will be hoshi Ulquiorra you remember Victoria ok renji from ask a bleach character anything yes anything I challenge you to seretei domination! That's all for now please tell me if you want to help me with my plans


	10. shark tank at end yach go crazy

The bleach show 10

Apola: hi every one welcome to our tenth episode yay!!

Renji: don't help apola take over the seretei!

Apola: shut up we have a review

yay kenpachi got his rematch! i dare byakuya to show emotion.  
i dare rukia to go 3 days without anything remotely chappy. and i dare yachiru to eat 9 pounds of sugar, then annoy ichigo.

- **l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r**

Apola: ok byakuya show emotion

Byakuya: *smiles* there

Rukia: *turns to stone*

Apola: omfg every one but renji look away from byakuya!!!

Renji: -_-

Apola: ok so im just gonna keep rukia a stone statue for the next three chapters cuz If she cant talk she cant talk about chappy yachiru!! I got candy for you!

Yachiru: yay candy!!! And 9 pounds of it too!

Apola: you can only eat it if you annoy ichigo ok?

Yachiru: ok!! (eats the candy) weeeee! *runs arouns and chews on ichigos head*

Ichigo: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Apola: hahahahaha!!!!! Nice going yachy!! Ok heres review number two!

oh hell yes i want to help u out with the seretei domination! ok now for a dare... i dare szayel to go to Nnoitoria{however u spell his name} and sing my spoons 2 big! then i want ichiog to go into a gay bar and strip! finally... i dare yachiru 2 be high on sugar and bug aizen

-geassuser9

Apola: yes!!!! Some one to help the cherry!!!! Thank you geassuer9 thank you! Now cuz ur the first one to volintear u will be a assistant captain do u want to help with weaponry or army now szayel u know wat to do

Szayel: but I don't want to

Apola: to damn bad I don't want renji in my way but I gotta live with it till I beat him now do it

Szayel: fine (walks up to Nnitora and starts to sing my spoons 2 big)

Nnitora: wtf die u weakling!!! (kills szayel)

Apola: bad Nnitora! Go to ur closet now!!!!

Nnitora: (mumbles something bitch and goes to closet)

Apola: ichigo u know where to go

Ichigo: can I bring grimmjow

Apola: no now go!

Ichigo: (goes to gay bar strips and gets a lot of money)

Apola: (takes the money) u owe me for paying grimmjows medical bill and yachierus already sugar high and I don't want her killing any one so yeah well thanks now heres some thing fun to do let play dunk tank

Renji: ok

Apola: good renji your gonna sit on the platform and fall in when the target is hit ok?

Renji: y are there sharks in the tank

Apola: yeah prey u don't fall in

(three hours later and renji is eaten by sharks)

Apola: I just rememberd I gotta hurt hichigo too hey hichi can u come here for a sec I think a ball fell in the tank

Hichigo: ill get it (walks to the tank)

Apola: (pushes him in) ok that's all for now and remember help the cherry kill the pineapple! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah look out byakuyas smiling right at you!!!


	11. yumichika makeovers

The bleach show 11

Apola: hi hi im so happy

Hichigo: whys that

Apola: cuz the boy I like asked me out!

Hichigo: ok and why did you throw me in the shark tank?!

Apola: one it was a dare and two miki and sou were hungery

Renji: you named the sharks?

Apola: yup and we got more reviews! This one needs aizen ichigo renji yumichika and mayuri

All five: why do u need us?

Apola: cuz ur all part of the first dare

XDXD thank u for annoying ichigo! kk i dare mayuri to do research on aizen and ichigo... and i dare yumichika to give icigo, aizen and renji(i dont hate him but u obviously do so heres a present) makeovers. They have to keep all the makeup, hairspray, ect. on for the rest of the chapter. plz take pics apola!

-**l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r**

**(aizen and ichigo try to run while mayuri grabs them and drags them to his lab)**

**Ichigo: nooooooooooooooooo dont let the molester take me save me grimmjow!!**

**Apola: grimmjows at the store getting me redbull so he cant help you**

**(three hours later ichigo and aizen run out naked and screaming)**

**Apola: aaaaaaaaaah my eyes!!!!!! Yumichika do you dare before I got blind!!!**

**(two hours later ichigo renji and aizen come back) **

**(ichigos hair is strawberry red has the same eyes things as yumichika and is wearing a gay looking outfit)**

**(renjis hair is cut and dyed yellow he is in a pink tux)**

**(aizen is bald like ikkaku and has the say red eye things he has and is wearing a please kick my ass in gay t-shirt)**

**Apola: omfg!!!! Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! That's funny! *kicks aizens ass* I love my job!!**

**Aizen: ow!! Bitch!!!!**

**Apola: no that's kittytaichou-sama**

**Byakuya: my face hurts from last time**

**Apola: do I look like I care**

**Random dancing!!!!!**

**Apola: pyon pyon**

**Rangiku: fumu fumu**

**Apola and rangiku: yeah yeah!**

**Rangiku: howa howa**

**Apola: kira kira**

**Rangiku and apola: yeah yeah!**

**Apola: ok im out of reviews and remember please help me with seretei domination bye bye!**

**(kokoro no tamago plays as show ends)**


	12. ichigo gets drunk kisukes gay

The bleach show 12

Apola: hi ppl!!! Its apola yous soon to be seretei queen!

Renji: not! Im gonna rule the seretei!

apola: kiss my ass im getting more and more support so ha!

Renji: damn you

Apola: wat was that you want to go visit miki and sou again renji

Renji: no I said good for you

Apola: you better have. Well any way we got reviews yay!

Renji ichigo and aizen: noooooooooooooooo!

Apola: shut up or all of you will visit miki and sou!

(they shut up)

Apola: good how heres from our always reading reviewer!

XD rotflmao! i like the makeovers yumichika! i cant believe i was the only reviewer that chapter! kk i dare rangiku to give gin a trip tease. and i dare toshiro and rukia to compare heights, and whoevers taller gets a person of your choice as a personal servant!

-**l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r**

**Apola: I know I cant believe you were the only one eather but oh well**

**Yumichika: thank you for noticing my beautiful art work apola mabe you should let me give you a make over**

**Apola: sorry my hair stylist is hoshi and my makeup is neko-sensei**

**Yumichika: aw**

**Toushiro: its obvious that rukias taller (looks sad)**

**Apola: hes kinda got a point renji ur rukias servant forever ( u didn't say how long so I made it that long XD)**

**Toushiro: I hate this**

**Apola: toushiro u get to beat the crap out of ichigo just cuz your one of my favorite characters**

**Toushiro: sweet! (grabs a bat and attacks ichigo)**

**Ichigo: aaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Apola: next review!**

hey! make inoue do something! and ishida too! oh! and also unleash isshin (ichigo's dad)...please...cuz dat guy's crazy XD

um...how about...u make ishida drug ichigo den put him in a room ful of bleach girlz n his slip den take a video of him and show it to grimmjow?

also...wer's yoruichi n urahara? -_-

and lastly, i vote for the cherry! pinapples suck!

smms5g733

apola: hey!

Orihime: how about I feed every one a cookie I just baked ( cookies have onions and garlic sticking out)

Apola: sorry orihime but im on a diet but every one else will be happy to eat some

(every one eats a cookie and run to the bathroom)

Orihime: aw I guess onion garlic and tuna wasn't a good combination

Apola: o.o uh ok uyru make me a gown pink strapless and long

Uryu (ishida): why

Apola: cuz I said so and it's a dare to make you do something

Uryu: (mumbles something about orihimes cookies and walks off to make the dress)

Apola: hey isshin! Ichigos got a boyfriend!!!

Ichigo: why did you do that now he'll come here and freak out!

Apola: that's the idea

Isshin: my son how could you be gay I thought I raised you right!!!

Apola: yeah anyway im a grimm-kitty fangirl

Hichigo: I though you were a grimmichi fangirl

Apola: that too uryu is the dress done yet u gots another dare!

Uryu: yes you can wear it next chapter now wats the next dare

Apola: you gotta drug ichigo and put him in a room of bleach girls

Uryu: my pleasure here kurosaki I got you a soda you look thirsty

Ichigo: yeah I finnaly got rid of my dad (drinks soda and gets drunk) *hic* hey sexy *hic*

Apola: damn how much did u put in there

Uryu: 10mg

Apola: damn ok the girls are in the locky room

Uryu: (pushes ichigo into the locky room)

Apola: about yoruichi and kisuke yeah they said that the only reason theyd come was if all the espada were dead including grimmjow (kisuke wants ichigo) and if they had a dare wich sux cuz I want to take kisukes hat

(loud noises moans and crashes can be heard from locky room)

Apola: god damn how drunk is he

Hichigo: apparently very drunk

Apola: oh well that all bye bye and we got a new theme song! Its honto no jibun! Now bye bye

Randome dancing!!!

Apola: oh well time to dance! Kuru kuru

Orihime: bon bon

Both: yeah yeah

Apola: puku puku

Orihime: stun stun

Both: yeah yeah

Apola" minetsu no tamago wa

Orihime: yeah yeah yeah!

Apola: ok bye bye!


	13. zare flys DJ comes

' The bleach show 13

Apola: hi hi! Welcome back to the bleach show!

Renji: why are you hiding behind me

Apola: zares supposed to return

Hichigo: no this is my job I wont let him take it away!

Zare: im back bitches

Apola: no! you'll run my show with your retardation!

Zare: im telling mom

Apola: cry baby

Ichigo: hey I was wondering why there where so many posters with me in them

Apola: I got the posterzine for Christmas and I like the one with just toushiro and just byakuya those two are my favorite ones

Ichigo: but im in almost every one

Apola: if I wasn't such a fan id draw a mustache on all the pictures of you ichigo

Ichigo: you bitch

Apola: all I hear is blah blah blah im a loud mother fucker

Hoshi: nice one apola!

Apola: hoshi (Victoria) go back to Tokyo mew mew! And tell pk to do full metal!

Hoshi: ok bye! *jumps out of the window*

Zare: ok im doing the first review

XP funny! i dare mayuri to give ichigo something that will turn him into a girl... and ichigo cannot refuse it! and i dare orihime to make a "special" cake with 5 different ingrediants including anchovies and chocolate which aizen has to eat all of or else he gets locked in the locky room with all his fangirls.*evil grin* or you could always make him do both...

l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r

apola: yay torture!

Ichigo: do I have to?

Apola: yes! Mayuri give him the mixture!

(ichigo drinks it and looks a lot like apola)

Apola: holy sh**

Zare: hahaha!

Ichigo: im so embarrassed!

Apola: hahahahaha! Im so keeping him like that ok orihime go bake your cake your ingredients are chocolate anchovies pickles jalapeños and mud!

Orihime: ok apola-chan (bakes the cake)

Aizen: im not eating that

Apola: that or fangirls … wait he has fangirls? This son of a bitch has fangirls?

Aizen: I'll eat the cake

Apola: good

(aizen eats the cake throws up and I push him into the locky room with his fangirls)

Apola: hahaha! Pain to aizen!

Rangiku: can I please have the rest of orihimes cake

Apola: sure go ahead

(rangiku takes the cake)

Apola: ok ppl say bye bye to zare

Zare: what do you mean??

Apola: this (throws zare out the window) ok now that that's over with…

DJ: hi apola! *hugs her*

Apola: DJ!!! *hugs back*

Byakuya: whos this?

Apola: this is DJ my boyfriend (love ya dj)

DJ: yes I am and I love her

Apola: aw I love you too DJ

Renji: alright alright lets get to the next review

Apola: ok DJ how about you do the next review

DJ: ok

want it to be at it is Lol! soz i haven't reviewed before D:! i vote for the cherry! OMG IT'S THE CHERRY! *faints* lol. i give you this. *gives you a box* when you open it you think of what you there in the box! *claps* open plz!

catsareawesome

apola: yay! A box and a helper in my plans to take over the seretei!

Renji: damnit people help me not her shes evil!

DJ: no she is not

Apola: renji you can join you own fangirls if you like

Renji: I'll be quiet

Apola: good and readers im gonna take a break with the bleach show at start on a new show called the full metal alchemist show and with my friends PK and hoshi here to help me with it I know it will be funny so please review it when it is posted

Random dancing!!!!!!!

Apola: my baby may not be rich he watching every dime but he loves me loves me loves me we always have a real good time

Rukia: and maybe he sing off key but that's alright with meeeee

Rukia and apola: lets hear it for the boy!

DJ and apola: bye bye good night and please look out for the full metal alchemist show


	14. Djs gone aizen sarred mayrui beaten

The bleach show 14

Apola: woot! Im bored!

Renji: why is apola crazy?

Ichigo: I think its lack of her boyfriend DJ

Apola: I miss DJ he had to go on vacation before I got to and he's gone for 2 months waaa

Byakuya: don't cry apola why not do reviews before you decide not to do this

Apola: ok thank you bya-kun the first one comes from mimi-ride-nationwide

:3 I support Teh Cherry!  
lol HEY! its meh again! I Dare Renji to wear a bright red pinapple costume for a whole chapter! Ichigo is girl now so.. :3 he should have to go through the pain that every other girl on the planet has to go through every month. I dont like Mayuri that much so make Nemu kick his ass. She disurvs to get a good hit in.

Apola: yay more help! My plans will start next chapter!

Renji: do I have to

Apola: yes

Renji: why

Apola: cuz I'll let you become governor when I take control of the seretei (lying)

Renji: ok! (puts in on)

Ichigo: (walks on holding stomach) god apola what is this pain!? And why is blood coming from CENSORED WORD

Apola: because that's your period and every female over the age of 10 has it

Ichigo: oh man this hurts give me the man potion

Apola: there isn't any

Ichigo: what!? Grimmjow dumped me because of this now change me back!

Apola: oh no grimmichi broke up noooooooooooo! That's my favorite bleach yaoi pairing! Ok nemu kick kick mayuris ass now!

Nemu: but I cant hurt mayuri sama

Apola: you don't have a choice and he cant hurt you for it

Nemu: well ok (kicks mayuris ass) that felt good

Apola: ok next review and last of the night is from l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r

heh heh heh... you made aizen do both lol you're my hero! yes sadly he is the third most popular guy in bleach judging by i want zaraki to finally get his rematch with ichigo and i want aizen to read one of those m-rated fics about him and... anyone you want i can't think of the best one right now.

Apola: oh my god how can that bitch be the third most popular guy?! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Kenpachi: ok kurosaki time to fight

Ichigo: oh come on kenpachi you cant hit a girl!

Kenpachi: I don't listen to that crap I hit who I want to

Apola: ok you fight in the locky room ( pushes them in the locky room)

Apola: ok aizen you must read valentine fox its an M rated aizen X gin yaoi fan fic enjoy

(after the story)

Aizen: aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!! My eyes! They burn!!!!

Apola: ahahahaha!!! Ok its time to go bye bye!


	15. grimmichi back toughether!

The bleach show 15

Apola: nooooo why did grimmichi have to end!?

Byakuya: how can you stand that crap

Apola: there are a lot of grimmichi fans!

(grimmjow walks in with arm around ulquiorra)

Apola: hey guys

Grimmjow: apola you ok? You death glaring us

Apola: reviews now byakuya do the first its to funny for me to

Byakuya: ok this is from mimi-ride-nationwide

yea!  
But oh no!  
Grimm broke up with Ichi :C Im sad now. Thats my fav yaoi pairing for bleach too. They're perfect for eachother weither or not one of them is a girl or a boy! make Grimm go out with nnoitra to show him how horrible life is without Ichi! If he still hates Ichi then make Nnoitra dump him for a spoon. I hate nnoitra so then make the spoon dump him. -.-

apola: (on the floor laughing) I love this one!

Grimmjow: but im with ulquiorra!

Apola: do I look like I care

Grimmjow: but

Apola: no buts! Sorry ulquiorra but grimmjow has to be with nnoitra for a bit

Ulquiorra: I'm only with him cuz he begged me

(nnoitra comes out)

Nnoitra: what do you want

Apola: you gotta date grimmjow to show how crappy life is with out ichigo

Nnoitra: what do I get out of this

Apola: you wont get your ass kicked

Nnoitra: ok I'll just do what I have to cuz I don't want to know what will happen if I don't

Apola: good boy ok now the two of you stay in the locky room for three days and if grimmjow cracks and goes back to strawberry then I don't have to be to evil

(three days later)

Apola: ok let see how those two are (looks in) oh dear god

Ichigo: what?

Apola: there making out with tongue ew its hot when its you and grimmjow ichigo but not him and nnoitra!

(they walks out)

Apola: ok nnoitra this is what you have to do next (whispers in his ear)

Nnoitra: but I don't want to now

Apola: do it!!!!

Nnoitra: ok ok fine grimmjow sorry but were through im leaving for this spoon (holds up a spoon)

Grimmjow: but why!?!?!?!?!

(three hours later grimmici's back together and the spoon dumped nnoitra)

Apola: yay grimmichi forever!!! Ok next review from l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r oh yay shes or hes awesome

heh heh heh... thats funny! yay fo aigin! its one of my fav yaoi pairings! i cant believe more people dont review this... anyway, i want ichigo to be locked in the locky room with his fangirls- or fanboys, i suppose, now that hes a girl- for 5 hours. i also want aizen to get pushed off a cliff by a person of your choice and become mutilated.

Apola: I like aigin but grimmichi is a hell of a lot better! And I know you people need to give me more reviews or I might stop making this so think about that I have other stories I can make to replace this so review!

Ichigo: do I have to?

Apola: as sad as it makes me yes in my locky room are fan girls and boys so try to live if you can (pushes ichigo in the room) grimmjow push aizen bitch off a cliff

Aizen: don't you dare!

Grimmjow: don't care (pushes him off a cliff)

Apola: ok I don't know what mutilated means so I'll do that next chapter ok bye bye and review or this might end!!! Im not kidding im not afraid to end this!!!!! Ok bye!


	16. yay more reviews!

The bleach show 16

Apola: yo fan fiction readers!

Renji: aren't you suppose to be preparing for the war you're gonna lose

Apola: renji shut up it to hot for me to do it so I'll do it on the 23 of this month because that's when I get out of school

Rukia: finally im in after im turned to stone! And haha you're still in school!

Apola: shut up! Its not my fault that I had so many school days there were only three but I took a whole week off because my mom wanted to not that I complained then ok on to the show a miracle happened I got 4 reviews!!! Yay thank you loyal readers you do love this show!

Ichigo (some how turned back into a man): do you enjoy our pain please stop!!!

Apola: hey! How did you turn back into a guy

Ichigo: it wore off

Apola: damnit mayuri I thought I wouldn't wear off!

Mayuri: I lied now on to the dares

Apola: ok this is from mimi-ride-nationwide!

lol I hadnt expected it to be that funny. Horrah! grimmichi is back. I dont like aizen and the cliff thing was funny an all but cant shinigami fly or somthin? *shrug* Well I know somthin that Aizen cant recover from! He has to babysitt Yachiru and Little Nel for 24 hours in a room full of candy, sharp objects, rat poison, and finally a pink sharpie.

Apola: im glad grimmichis back too and can you beleave aizens the third hottest guy on bleach I think the rank should be byakuya toushiro and renji

Renji: so you do like me

Apola: like I said in the earlier episodes I think most bleach guys are hot and he cant do that stand in air thing if his feet are in cement blocks

Aizen: (stomps in slowly) apola! How the hell did this cement get on my feet

Apola: I put it there so I could do this for a review! *pushes aizen off a cliff*

Aizen: (falling) aaaaaaaaaaah! Damn you apola!!!!!!

Apola: renji go get aizen so he can do his second dare and I will get the locky room ready for that

Renji: ok what ever

Apola: oh and get that cement off of him too

Renji: whatever

(then minuets later)

Aizen: that f***ing hurt!

Apola: I don't care I hate you and your not the boss of me any more remember

Aizen: whats next

Apola: you have to baby sit yachieru and nel for 24 hours in a room filled with candy sharp objects rat poison and a pink sharpie

Aizen: why me

Apola: because we hate you now go!

Aizen: noooooo! (gets ushed into the locky room)

Apola: ok we will check on him next time cuz im lazy and we got 3 more reviews!

Renji: damnit!

Apola: oh poo we gotta speed time up the next review has aizen in it too why do ppl have to include aizen in every thing hurt renji or byakuya!!!!

r/b: hey!

Apola: ok this is from l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r

wtf? nnoigrim? thats just wrong. lol nnoitora got dumped by a spoon! go spoon! and thank you grimmjow for pushing aizen off the cliff! ichigo still has fangirls? thats a little... disturbing... im awesome? thank you! im a girl, just to let you kno. i want aizen to be beaten in a fight with momo if hes still alive. i also want ichigo to get beaten unconsious by the spoon that dumped nnoitora.

Apola: I know nnoigrim is wrong and its funny that the dumb bastard got dumped by a spoon

Grimmjow: no problem I enjoyed it

Apola: ok the ichigo having fangirls was weird but now that he's a guy again its kinda normal but I think those fan girls were grimmichi fangirls and yes you are awesome ok time speeding now! (pushes button)

(24 hours later)

Apola: ok now aizen are you still alive

Aizen: yes im alive thank goodness

Apola: well you have to lose to a fight agents momo

Aizen: what!?

Apola: yup

Momo: I'll teach you to play with my heart!

Aizen: oh no shes pissed!

Apola: yeah she is now attack momo but don't kill him I need him still

Momo: ok apola-san

Apola: ok ichigo you need to get beaten unconscious by the spoon that dumped nnoitra ok?

Ichigo: hell no!

Apola: to bad! *whistles* come here boy!

(a giant spoon monster comes in)

Ichigo: that's the thing that dumped nnoitra?!

Apola: yup my own creation with the equipment I stole from mayuri now go get him spoony!

Spoony: gah! *hits ichigo knocking him unconscious*

Apola: ok to aizen and momo

Momo: aizens almost dead

Apola: well at least you didn't kill him ok now from a new reviewer yay! This is from

i know, it's late...but am reviewin coz i dnt want this fic to end...so um...have aizen wear a pink, puffy, sparkly, silver-dusty (is that a word?) fairy outfit, with the gowns and sequences and wings and stuff. then (still in costume) have him propose to ichigo in front of grimmjow. it's up to you what happens next...and yes, grimmichi is awesom! XD

apola: late or not im glad you enjoy this and you don't want it to end ishida!!!!

Ishida: what?

Apola: make aizen a fairy outfit that matches what the reviewer wants got it?

Ishida: ok (sets to work)

(ten minuets later)

Apola: wow that was fast

Ishida: this is something you have got to see so I made it as fast as I could

Apola: aizen you know what to do

Aizen: I don't want to

Apola: I don't care

Aizen: fine (puts the dress of and goes to ichigo and grimmjow who are making out) um ichigo (they stop as aizen get on one knee and pulls out a ring) will you marry me ichigo kurosaki

Ichigo: what the hell no!!

Grimmjow: you about to die I was gonna ask him that!

Ichigo: you were?

Grimmjow: uh yeah ichi will you marry me

Ichigo: of course!!

Apola: yay! Next time theres gonna be a wedding! Ok last review waa its from geassuser9

since i can't review for osme reason i'll send you the dares through pm. ok here i go! firts have ichi wear man thongs! then have grimmjow rape nel! next have apola start a strip club! then have sumo wrestlers attack everyone except apola! then have szayel dye his hair green liek cotten candy! then have everyone veiw their greatest nightmares! finally have everyone play spin the bottle and 7 mins in heaven!

Apola: boo the review thing! Work! But I am glad I didn't disable my privet messages

Ichigo: (walks out wearing man thong) do I realy have to wear this

Apola: yes and oh god my eyes! Renji take ichigo to the bathroom while grimmjow does his dare

Renji: ok (drag ichigo to the bathroom)

Grimmjow: but I don't want to rape that bitch

Nel: (turns back into big neliel)

Neliel: what the hell did you call me sexta?

Apola: he called you nothing (pushes neliel and grimmjow into the locky room) ok there if they are gonna fight it had better be in there and sweet I get a strip club and its gonna be a male strip club so all guys exept gin tousen aizen all other ugly bleach guys and szayel go to my strip club or you visit my shark tank!

Szayel: why do I have to dye my hair the perfectly fine

Apola I don't care (dyes his hair) there now go to my strip club you one of the hotties

Szayel: uh ok

(grimmjows screams and nels moans can be heard)

Apola: damn! Sounds like grimmjows the one being raped oh well next week is a grimmichi wedding every one faces their greates fear and 7 minuest in heaven im to lazy to do that now and thanks for all the reviews now I wont stop!


	17. 7 minuets in heaven and hichizan?

The bleach show 17

Apola: woot number 17! And its only been a few months!

Ichigo: (bored tone) wow yay good for you

Apola: *smacks ichigo* no sarcasm! Or I'll make you and grimmjow my main attractions at my strip club

Ichigo: ok ok I get the picture I'll shut up

Apola: review time! This one is from l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r yay! Her commands are and I do mean commands are

you have a strip club now? can i visit some time? anyway i want ichigo to call kenpatchi "patchy the pirate". without zangetsu. and he cant run away. and for 7 minutes in heaven plz make AiGin one of the pairings.

Apola: of course all girls and gays are welcome to the cherry strip club and soda bar cuz if I had real alcohol I might lose my strippers oh well now strawberry! You know what to do

Ichigo: where is zangetsu anyway?

Apola: making out with hichigo / shirosaki

Ichigo: ew!

Apola: not really to us fangirls only kenichi bugs us but do your dare or else you the main attraction!

Ichigo: ok! (walks up to kenpachi) hey patchy the pirate why aren't you in bikini bottom

Kenpachi: what the hell did you just call me!?

Ichigo: patchy the pirate

Kenpachi: you so dead kurosaki!

Ichigo: (gulp) oh crap!

Apola: ok were gonna do 7 minuets in heaven after the reviews so sit tight ok next review!

Renji: that's the only one dumbass

Apola: oh I know you did not just call me a dumbass! And crap last chapter went so well too

Renji: she needs more reviews or she will cancel she's not bluffing she will stop

Apola: renji shut up and get your ass in the circle!

Renji: ok coming

Apola: aizen ass you spin first

Aizen: why

Apola: cuz I said so

Aizen: fine *spins the bottle and it lands on gin* oh my god!

Hidan: (runs into the room) janshin!

Apola: leave! Now!

(hidan leaves ok im to lazy to say so the matches are aizen and gin me and byakuya but sesshomaru busted im and pulled me out ichigo and renji haha grimmjow and ulquiorra and that's all cuz im realy lazy)

Apola: ok so now I have to go repaint my strip club so see you next time and review more or grimmichi gets it!


	18. oh noooes! is it realy the end?

The bleach show 18

Apola: hi! I have some news! Im re working the show! The same things but all new!

Renji: you just to lazy to finnish you domination chapter arnt you

Apola: shut up im just doing this cuz im not gonna be here for a while cuz im going to my cousins next week Yakima the week after and California right when I get back from Yakima so adding a new thing to my bleach story will be a good idea

Ichigo: what are you planning

Apola: a crossover!

Byakuya: of?

Apola: bleach and full metal alchemist!

(the fma cast comes in)

Envy: why the hell are we here

Apola: for a new show! Ok readers for now I will do our reviews for our LAST BLEACH SHOW episode and next time will be full metal and bleach at noon! Ok this review is from l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r yay!

lol nice :). this chapter seemed a little rushed, tho. more people need to review.

my new commands(yes, commands, lol) are: aizen needs to get stabbed in the head 7 times. and ichigo needs to get stabbed anywhere 13 times.

Apola: sweet! I call stabbing aizen!

Rukia: can I stab ichigo?

Apola: yeah just make sure grimmjow is either drunk or out of the room

Rukia: grimmjow's looking for an engagement ring

Apola: ok stabbing time! (stabs aizen 7 times in the head with inuyashas stolen tetsuiga)

Rukia: woot! (stabs ichigo 13 times in the stomach with zangetsu whos sad hes not lip locking with hichigo and heals him right after)

Grimmjow: ichi im back

Ichigo: grimm! I missed you (kisses him)

Grimmjow: (kisses back)

Roy: my eyes!

Apola: yay yaoi! And look away roykins!

Roy: did she put kins after my name

Hoshi: shes a fangirl

Apola: im not as bad as you for envy

Hoshi: true now wheres my palm tree

Apola: right here

(pushes envy to hoshi be happy im doing this Victoria)

Hoshi: can I keep him?

Apola: yes now I have more reviews just don't steal him I need him for full metal and bleach at noon comeing up

Hoshi: fine the next review comes from '

hey, apola-san! yes, i know my reviews are always late...forgive me, for i am a minor. i have school (you're not getting my age out of me!). so um, what happened to the grimmichi wedding? i was looking forwardto it, too! :c that's alright. anyway, i have a personal request for yours truly. do you know the vizards? if you know the espadas then surely you know the vizards. anyway, just asking if its possible to include them in this fic. if so, then i dare hiyori (short girl with pigtails) to marry (as in, play the priest) grimmichi. and i dare grimmichi to let her. if you don't like the vizards, it's okay to just ignore me. just letting you know someone other than l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r is reading this. ;D

apola: its not your fault and im still in school too and not even the bleach cast knows my age and the grimm ichi wedding will be the theme of my first chapter of full metal bleach at noon!

Ichigo: oh shut up about that

Apola: you shut up or grimmichi will be my main entertainment at my strip club! And I do know the visards but they wont come un less they have a dare or question like urahara and yoruichi sigh and I already requested hyori and the prist nice idea and I know others read this there are over 1,000 hits on this well goodbye till the first episode of full metal bleach at noon arrives so please read and review that one with as much dares as you do this same rules aply good bye! Oh and renji from ask a bleach character anything yes anything you win this round bye!!!!!!!!!!


	19. i live!

The bleach show

Apola: yosh!!! Sorry for not returning to this I got a new computer and I had to download Microsoft but im back! But im not dead if any bleach characters thought that

Bleach characters: god damnit!

Apola: hey don't talk about shinigami sama like that! (now a soul eater fan)

Renji: does this mean more pain?

Apola: not right now cuz I have no reviews and I need to finnish one last chapter of full metal bleach so I cloned you all so I can do this!

Every one: nooooooooooooooooooo!

Apola: ! Now shut up or I'll make you listen to Jessie mc cartney!

Ikkaku: you don't have the guts

Apola: oh realy? *demon glares ikkaku*

Ikkaku: I'll be quiet now

Apola: good now what to do what to do hmmm who has any ideas that does not include your escape from my crazy house room

Ichigo: when did you go to the loony bin?

Apola: when my computer broke sad but now I have my all white pretty room until hoshi comes with the bulldozer to break me out.

Hichigo: do you feel rumbling?

Apola: its hoshi!!!

(a bulldozer crashes in)

Hoshi: damn this place is hard to find

Apola: its three blocks from your house!!!!!!

Hoshi: oops oh well I got you an L chibi

Apola: yay L!

Hoshi: oh jeeze

Toushiro: fan girl?

Hoshi: sadly yes has she mentioned shinigami-sama yet?

Ichigo: yes sadly

Hoshi: apola let get out of here so we can do t he real show!

Apola: ok! *throws every bleach character into a giant crate and gets in the dozer with hoshi* go go go!!!

(at the studio)

Apola: im finally out of there!!! Freedom!!!!!!!!!!

Hoshi: who gave her a monster?

Urahara: what she asked for one was that bad?

Hoshi: yes she goes crazy after a monster

Apola: *grabs gin and shoves his head in the toilet drowning him and giving him a swirly* mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Hoshi: well that's ok

Apola: *crashes from sugar crash* L mine Jacob mine (twitard) roy mine (goes through anime fangirl list)

Byakuya: wow that's a lot

Kanpachi: and she said almost every guy in bleach wow

Hoshi: if you guys do anything she'll kill you

Yumichika: what if your apart of her anime list?

Hoshi: for her not to hurt you on purpose you have to be on her shine which is on her ceiling who in blach contains of byakuya toushiro grimmjow but mainly the grimmichi junk szayel ulquiorra that's all I remember so they a pretty much safe

Ikkaku: wow shes obsessive

Hoshi: yup

Apola: (wakes up) ow my head hurts was I drunk?

Hoshi: no sugar crash and you said all of your anime crushes I didn't know you liked black star in that way

Apola: hoshi your dead!!!! (chases her with a mace)

Hoshi: holy crap! (runs)

Hichigo: well this is our return hope you liked it

Gin: im alive

Apola: (from a distance) damnit!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. gin gets hurt and its strawberry season

Apola: where did she go?

Grimmjow: what the hell we were just here an hour ago and your making us do this again!?

Apola: damn she got a way and yes I have two reviews!!!!

Ichigo: oh god no

Apola: stop disrespecting shinigami-sama!!!!uryuu you do the reviews while I get my anti grimmichi books im pissed and their pain is fun

Uryuu: ok apola-chan this is from kittycat1995 and they say "that was funny run grimmy run!!"

Apola: that was hoshi not grimmjow but thank you!!

Uryuu and this is from oh dear..

Apola: finish that sentence and I'll kill you and your soul will be mine (soul eater quote)

Uryuu: I was gonna say aizen

Apola: that dosnt make since at all but nice try your saved for now next review im reading renichi

Renji: ew that's disgusting!

Apola: no whats disgusting is aizichi or ginichi

Ichigo: your right.

Uryuu ok this is from l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r

She says or commands Yay! You're back! But you know who's really torture to the ears? Hannah Montana. She makes my ears burn. Anyway, I have plenty of dares now. My writer's block is gone! Woohoo!**  
**  
Bleach cast: God damnit!

So... Ichigo, you have to tell Apola you used Tensa Zangetsu on her computer, and you can't run away, use Zangetsu, or tell her it was a dare until she's done punishing you.

Let's see... a character of your choice gets to fall off a cliff with lots of pointy rocks at the bottom, and either Oomaeda or Yammi(or both...) needs to fall on top of them.

See ya guys later! *evil laugh*

Ichigo: where did zangetsu get to now?

Ulquiorra: making out with your hollow again

*loud thumping from locky room*

Apola: (runs in) I hear yaoi

Ichigo: apola I used tensa zangetsu on your computer so we all could have a break

Apola: you stupid jerk! (cant curse family computer now) I'll kill you!!!! Hoshi!

Hoshi: yeah?

Apola: weapon time

Hoshi: sweet! (turns into a battle axe)

Ichigo: grimmjow I love you (runs like hell)

Apola: (plays black paper moon and chases after ichigo) diiiie!!!

Uryuu apola you have a dare too

Apola: oh I do? Ok hoshi we'll get him later

Hoshi: fine what ever

Apola; *reads the dare* sweet! Hey gin your favorite thing is at the bottom of this cliff!

Gin: rangiku im coming babe!! *jumps off and hits the spikes* ow this isn't rangiku!

Apola: *laughing butt off while pushing oomaeda and yammi off the cliff onto gin* yay pain to fox face lazy jerk and the idiot! Now ichigo time to die!!! *continues to chase ichigo with hoshi as an axe*

Grimmjow: hey apola! Hichigo with zangetsu in the locky room doin yaoi stuff!

Apola: *stops immediately* yaoi?

Hoshi: uh oh

Apola: *drops hoshi and runs for the locky room, opens it up to find that they were just wrestling* aw man no yaoi!

Grimmjow: ichigo hide!

Apola: crap I fell for the fake yaoi bit!

Gin: can I go to the hospital now?

Apola: nope!

Gin: why?

Apola: I hate you that's why and im bored now hey every one once fatty and stupid get back up the cliff with gin in it is how your toilet!

Gin: what the hell?!

Hoshi: poor gin

Apola: ok im all out of ideas ive been gone so long I got writers block and congrats of getting over ours l1nkln!

Hoshi: later!

Apola: review or gins dead corpse might end up in your bed!


	21. new guests and cohost is apola taken?

Apola: wooooh! I just learned a new power!

Renji: what is it?

Apola: I'm able to get the zanpacutou to their human forms but still obey their master!

Rukia: that's pretty cool

Apola: I know right? So now I'd like to introduce a few zanpacutou that I know and or remember fo first my favorite hyorinmaru! (hyorinmaru walks out) next hinako! (she walks out) tobune! (she walks out) ok we all know zangestu is already in his human form so now zabimaru! (they walk out and yes zabimaru is two people) next is houzukimaru! (he walks in) and now the moron who tried to control the zanpacutou but still awesome like grimmjow is muramasa! (he walks out) now the last one senbon zakura (he walks out) any questions?

Ichigo: yeah where the hell did you learn this?

Apola: the internet! And I just remembered something!

Byakuya: what?

Apola: this *smacks byakuya*

Byakuya: what was that for?

Apola: traitor!!!

Byakuya: what do you mean?

Apola: im on episode 241 in bleach and in 240 you said that you were gonna be like the rouge zanpakutou and follow your instincts wich to me sounds likeyhour betraying the soul society!

Ichigo: byakuya just got served by a girl

Apola: is it a problem being a girl?

Ichigo: no nothing! It just ruins his pride that's all

Apola: im taking that as a compliment

Hoshi: *walks in and see the zanpacutou* oh god she actually did it!

Apola: *was drooling over hyorinmaru* hi hoshi !

Hoshi: howmany did she bring?

Rukia: she brought 7

Apola: I forgont one! Welcome sode no shiryuki!

Rukia: make that 8

Hoshi: send them back

Apola: *now kissing hyorinmaru and ignoring hoshi*

Hoshi: great shes a fangirl of him now she'll never send them back

Snakey: (snake part of zabumaru) we like it out here now I know why hichigo wanted out so much

Chimppet: (baboon part of zabimaru) yeah, ok apola enough sucking face you got a show to do!

Apola: *finally stopped* fine only cuz zabimaru in human form rocks!

Hoshi: do you have anything planed

Apola: only bugging muramasa till I find out who his owner was and I tottaly wish its aizen

Muramasa: its not

Apola: I know that now its Kōga right?

Muramasa: how did you know?

Apola: its called google baka baka!

Snakey: baka baka renji! *running around as renji chases him*

Apola: lol. I love it when you two chase each other!

Hoshi: apola end the chapter now if you have nothing to do

Apola: fine next chapter hyorinmaru will be co-host!

Hichigo: *runs in* what the hell im being replaced!?

Apola: yes by some one better so XP go make out with zangetsu

Hichigo: he rapes me in not gay!

Apola: sure what ever ok bye every one!

Hyorinmaru: goodbye.


	22. authors note

Authors note

Apola: hey you guys I know I just got back into doing this but a tragic thing just happened today on December 8 2009 my uncle has died from cardiac arrest and me and my family are in a very bad place so please don't stop sending your reviews im just taking a break until the sadness dies down

Byakuya: now you know how I feel

Apola: (in tears) shut up! So please keep sending your reviews I should start again about next week at the soonest


	23. im back ans ikkaku goes flying

The bleach show

Apola: yosh! Im back still a lil sad but im back that all I care about right now

Ichigo: what the hell your uncle dies and your picking on us?!

Apola: yeah its called venting pain through violence

Hoshi: yeah

Apola: violence if it dosnt solve all of your problems you simpily arent using enough of it!

Hoshi: god damnit she keeps quoting it!

Apola: hoshi don't say shinigami-samas name in vain!

Hyorinmaru: im glad your feeling better apola

Apola: eh I got a paper due Friday but like I care I always do it at the last minuet the day before

Ichigo: which is bad that's why renji is failing school

Renji: I'd be in the soul society if apola would just let us go!

Apola: silence! I kill jou!

Rukia: what the hell?

Hoshi: she's quoting jeff dunham

Ikkaku: who?

Apola: the best comedian ever!

Hoshi: true

Apola: welcome to walmart get your shit and get out!

Toushiro: uh ok

Apola: have a nice day

Hoshi: lol!

Apola: ok im back now give me some damned reviews I have none I've put all the onces I got up already! Oh and ikkaku knock knock

Ikkaku: whos there?

Apola: me I kill you! *shoots ikkaku with a rocket* haha! Ok bye and review!


	24. double yaoi yay im blind!

The bleach show

Apola: (laughing ass off from review)

Ichigo: oh dear

Apola: don't you dare finish that sentence!

Ichigo: fine but what pain do we have now?

Apola: its from link1in again

Bleach cast: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Apola: any way she commands I think you forgot to put up one of my reviews. The one from chapter 19, I  
believe.

Anyway, Byakuya and Renji have to watch a ByaRen yaoi video. Ichigo needs to  
give Grimmy-kitty a bunch of catnip, and be locked in the locky room with him  
until it wears off. And... Luppi, Yumichika, and Charlotte will be in a beauty  
contest together. The winner will be forced to read a yaoi story about them  
and the last place contestant.

Jeff Dunham is AWESOME, btw. Better than mayonnaise oozing out of a spam  
sandwich. And I ALWAYS wait to do an assignment until the day before it's due.  
And I have a 4.0. It works, Ichigo.

apola: ok renji byakuya you heard your dare!

Byakuya: never

Apola: *spits on byakuya* I spit on your pride now go!

Byakuya: you disgusting little brat!

Apola: thanks now go! *throws byakuya and renji into the movie room and turns on the yaoi*

(screams come from the movie room*

Apola: wow must be good he he

Ichigo: im not doing this and how can it apola is basically failing every class

Apola: shut up the readers don't need to know my grades! *throws ichigo in the locky room with cat nip and grimmjow*

Grimmjow: what the hell do you think your doing trying to feed this to me kurosaki?!

Apola oh ho love troubles! Ok time for the beauty contest! Luppi yumichika charlotte!

*they come out*

Apola: oh my god my eyes! (tempoaroly blind due to charlotte) ok charlotte is defiantly the loser if im fricking blind! Hoshi you pick the winner

Hoshi: peacock you're the winner

Luppi yay im safe!

Yumichika: no!

Apola: ok throw them into my yaoi room and use the projector to show the yaoi

Hoshi: got it! (does as told)

Jeff dunham on tv: women age like fine wine

Walter: mine ages like milk

Apola: ok that all for now and link1n I did do your dare please check again bye!


	25. christmas special part 1!

The bleach show

Apola: dashing through the snow with a bomb strapped to my back I got a nasty plan for Christmas in Iraq!

Hoshi: oh dear god shes singing jingle bombs again!

Ichigo: again?

Hoshi: she wont stop singing it

Apola: I got through check point A but not through check point B that's when I got shot in the ass by the U.S military!

Hoshi: enough!

Apola: fine merry Christmas ppl! I know its early but idk if im gonna post on Christmas so this chapter is my Christmas special! Yay

Uuryu: uh apola why are you wearing that dress

( note I am wearing a red shirt and mini skirt with white fluff around the neck shoulders and trim on shirt and skirt with matching gloves)

Apola: its my Christmas outfit

Hoshi: she tottaly drew that last week she sucks

Apola: at least my crappy drawing make gin actually look good

Hoshi: I beg to differ

Apola: get out!

Hoshi: fine

Apola: ok every one time for the first Christmas carol!

Bleach cast: aw!

Apola: no whining! Now get into position!

Bleach cast: does as told

Apola: ready and start!

(music starts in tune of the Hilary duff version)

rukia: santa clause is commin santa clause is commin to town santa clause commin santa clause is commin to town

apola: You better watch out!  
Better not cry!  
Better not pout!  
I'm telling you why,

orihime: santa clause is commin to town! Santa clause is commin to town! Santa clause is commin to town!

Ichigo: He's making a list  
and checking it twice.  
He's going to find out who's naughty and nice.

Apola: santa clause is commin to town santa clause is coming to town santa clause is commin to town!

Toushiro: He sees when you're sleeping.  
He knows when you're awake.  
He knows if you've been bad or good.  
So be good for goodness sake!

Hichigo: oh You better watch out!  
Better not cry!  
Better not pout!  
I'm telling you why,

Byakuya: santa clause is commin to town santa clause is commin to town santa clause is commin to town!

Apola: santa clause is coming santa clause is commin to town santa clause is commin santa clasue is commin to town

(music break)

Renji: The kids and girls in boyland  
will have a jubilee.  
They're going to build a toyland town,  
all around the Christmas tree.

Ikkaku: oh You better watch out!  
Better not cry!  
Better not pout!  
I'm telling you why

Yumichika: santa clause is commin to town santa clause is commin to town! Santa clause is coming to town!

(end song)

Apola: yay!

Ichigo: that sucked

Apola: review time! L1nkin like always! she commands and says Ok nevermind then; I forgot to read chapter 19. Gomenasai! To make it up to you, I have more dares than usual!

Bleach cast: *!

Let's see... who do I want to torture now... Oh! I know! Ichigo, you have to let your hollow be "king" for... the next two chapters cuz I like him better than I like you. Byakuya, as you are probably scarred for life now, Rukia will take over your responsibilities! Girl power! Luppi, because you were safe last chapter, you will be forced to read AND watch GinXLuppi yaoi. Ichigo, because you are my least favorite character, you will have to make out with Renji. Lastly, the Kuchiki elders will be sent a yaoi story featuring Byakuya written in first person, and Apola gets to choose the pairing!

And, Ichigo, you should know by now NOT to contradict me. It only gives you more pain and humiliation. Even though I would probably have tortured you anyway... *cough* And probably the reason I still have a 4.0 is cuz, for some weird reason, my teachers trust me. I don't know why... I certainly wouldn't.

Apola: oh dear god I don't even want to lok at that yaoi luppi is too awesome to even be in gin presence!

Ichigo: hichigo isn't better than me is he

Apola: yes a lot better

Ichigo: fine (lets hichigo be king

Hichigo: yes!

Apola: sadly its only temporary hichi

Hichigo: aw

Byakua: (still in mental shock)

Apola: im lucky I can see due to chalet or how ever you spell his name so I geve him some normal clothes and hes not that bad hes real nice!

Rukia: cool I have power does that mean I get to stand in at the captians meetings?

Apola: ask l1nkin please answer that in your next review

Luppi apola-chan do I have to

Apola: sadly yes I cant bear it grimmjow you do it (looks away)

Grimmjow: (throws gin and luppi in movie where the yaoi has started)

Apola: hang on hichi you need to give ichigo control for a sec he needs to make out with pineapple head

Hichigo: fine

Apola: ichigo do it! (has a camera ready)

(ichigo and renji make out while apola films with a bloody nose)

Hoshi: I think I know what pairing apola wants for that so I already sent it lets watch the reaction while apola cleans up her nose

(at the kutchki house hold)

All the very old elders (no clue what the hell their names are) are dead due to heart attack that their young lord is in a yaoi story and thought that he is really gay.

Apola: lol! Ok I only have enough time for one more song and then I gotta go but I will do another with the bleach characters singing Christmas songs eh maybe if im not lazy and im the only one singing cuz the guys suck and the girls and eather asleep or drunk

Apola: What Child is this who, laid to rest  
On Mary's lap is sleeping?  
Whom Angels greet with anthems sweet,  
While shepherds watch are keeping?

**[CHORUS]**  
This, this is Christ the King,  
Whom shepherds guard and Angels sing;  
Haste, haste, to bring Him laud,  
The Babe, the Son of Mary.

Why lies He in such mean estate,  
Where ox and ass are feeding?  
Good Christians, fear, for sinners here  
The silent Word is pleading.

**[CHORUS]**

Nails, spear shall pierce Him through,  
The cross be borne for me, for you.  
Hail, hail the Word made flesh,  
The Babe, the Son of Mary.

**[CHORUS]**

So bring Him incense, gold and myrrh,  
Come peasant, king to own Him;  
The King of kings salvation brings,  
Let loving hearts enthrone Him.

**[CHORUS]**

Raise, raise a song on high,  
The virgin sings her lullaby.  
Joy, joy for Christ is born,  
The Babe, the Son of Mary.

Apola: bye! Merry Christmas and happy new year!


	26. christmas special part 2!

Bleach Christmas special part 2!

Apola: *mumbling to self*

Ichigo: whats her problem?

Hoshi: she finally got her hyorinmaru sword for her cosplay but its was real metal so she cant go anywhere with it so she needs to send it back to get the wood one

Ichigo: so what's the problem with that?

Apola: it's a fricking cool sword!!!! It looks just like the real one!!!!

Toushiro: that sucks

Apola: at least I have the wig to look forward to.

Hyorinmaru: yeah

Hoshi: do your dare so we can start the Christmas party

Apola: ok its l1nkin again yay!

Ichigo: no!

Apola: she commands L1nk1n: Was I the only reviewer again? :( More people need to review!

Anyway, Rukia, you get all the power Byakuya had: Captain, head of Kuchiki-ke, and command of Senbonzakura.

Aizen, you will be placed on a rack(medieval torture device that streches people) and Apola, Rukia, Rangiku, and Momo get to use a Cat's Paw(medieval torture device that is used to tear skin and flesh from people) on you! And that's all I have today!

Ichigo: Thank God!

L1nk1n: Just for that, you get to join Aizen.

Ichigo and aizen: oh dear

Apola: don't you dare finish that sentence!!

Ichigo and aizen: *cower in fear*

Apola: *puts them on the rack* cool medieval torture stuff is always the best! Ok girls lets do this! *holding the cats paw*

*after a half an hour of ichigo and aizens screams and apolas laughter*

Apola( covered in blood): ok lets start the party

Hoshi: clean up first

Apola: but the blood feels good

Hoshi: *sprays apola with a giant hose* there

Apola: mean!

Hoshi: what ever lets just start

Apola: * kissing hyorinmaru under the mistletoe*

Hoshi: *trying to drown grimmjow in the eggnog*

Apola: hey hoshi: don't kill grimm kitty or you wont the kid!

Hoshi: fine! *lets grimmjow go*

Apola: happy holidays and have a great new year!!!!

Hoshi: whats you resolution apola ?

Apola: to watch more anime and get at least one more cosplay!

Hoshi: same here!

Every one except ichigo and aizen: goodbye 2009 and hello 2010 happy new year every one and good day!


	27. happy new years!

The bleach show 2010!

Apola: *in front of a computer laughing butt off*

Ichigo: whats her problem and wheres hoshi?

Apola: *stop laughing and get a killing look on face* we are not speaking ever

Katie: yeah she got mad cuz APOLA hacked her imvu as a little prank and to show me it

Apola: I didn't do anything wrong oh well back to watching kyo kara maoh! *face returns to the computer screen*

Ichigo: whats is kyo kara maoh?

Katie: it means from today I am the demon king it's a funny show

Apola: I laugh so hard on every episode

Katie: im farther though

Apola: you've known it longer

Rukia: we have a review you know and whos the new girl?

Apola: this is my cosplay making buddy Katie

Katie: hi!

Apola: heres l1nkins review again I'll take your metal Hyorinmaru! I wanted to get one at the mall, but they hiked up the prices when I finally saved up enough to get it :(

Oh well, I'll forget my sadness by torturing people! Aizen, you will have to sing "Alice's Restaurant" by Arlo Guthrie- taking only one breath! See if you can do that! Ichigo, in honor of the Christmas season, you will have to dye your hair fire-engine red with puke green highlights. And for my last dare: Stark, you get to act out the song "Trigger Happy" by Weird Al Yankovic. Have fun~!

(Yes I had way too much caffeine today lol)

Apola: oh yeah I might have good news about that my mom thinks that it might be legal cuz its so dull that I'd have to hammer it into my skin to harm my self with it so I might get to keep it

Gin: oh god every one put ear plugs on now!

Apola: why should I lisen to the character I hate most besides aizen

Gin: hes tone deaf

Katie: *hugs gin* lisen to him ginter

Apola: fine

Ichigo: who the hell is ginter

Apola: ginter von Christ hes my favorite character in kyo kara maoh! *puts ear plug in ears*

(every one but ichigo and aizen have ear plugs on)

Aizen: This song is called Alice's Restaurant, and it's about Alice, and the

restaurant, but Alice's Restaurant is not the name of the restaurant,

that's just the name of the song, and that's why I called the song Alice's

Restaurant.

You can get anything you want at Alice's Restaurant

You can get anything you want at Alice's Restaurant

Walk right in it's around the back

Just a half a mile from the railroad track

You can get anything you want at Alice's Restaurant

Now it all started two Thanksgivings ago, was on - two years ago on

Thanksgiving, when my friend and I went up to visit Alice at the

restaurant, but Alice doesn't live in the restaurant, she lives in the

church nearby the restaurant, in the bell-tower, with her husband Ray and

Fasha the dog. And livin' in the bell tower like that, they got a lot of

room downstairs where the pews used to be in. Havin' all that room,

seein' as how they took out all the pews, they decided that they didn't

have to take out their garbage for a long time.

We got up there, we found all the garbage in there, and we decided it'd be

a friendly gesture for us to take the garbage down to the city dump. So

we took the half a ton of garbage, put it in the back of a red VW

microbus, took shovels and rakes and implements of destruction and headed

on toward the city dump.

Well we got there and there was a big sign and a chain across across the

dump saying, "Closed on Thanksgiving." And we had never heard of a dump

closed on Thanksgiving before, and with tears in our eyes we drove off

into the sunset looking for another place to put the garbage.

We didn't find one. Until we came to a side road, and off the side of the

side road there was another fifteen foot cliff and at the bottom of the

cliff there was another pile of garbage. And we decided that one big pile

is better than two little piles, and rather than bring that one up we

decided to throw our's down.

That's what we did, and drove back to the church, had a thanksgiving

dinner that couldn't be beat, went to sleep and didn't get up until the

next morning, when we got a phone call from officer Obie. He said, "Kid,

we found your name on an envelope at the bottom of a half a ton of

garbage, and just wanted to know if you had any information about it." And

I said, "Yes, sir, Officer Obie, I cannot tell a lie, I put that envelope

under that garbage."

After speaking to Obie for about fourty-five minutes on the telephone we

finally arrived at the truth of the matter and said that we had to go down

and pick up the garbage, and also had to go down and speak to him at the

police officer's station. So we got in the red VW microbus with the

shovels and rakes and implements of destruction and headed on toward the

police officer's station.

Now friends, there was only one or two things that Obie coulda done at

the police station, and the first was he could have given us a medal for

being so brave and honest on the telephone, which wasn't very likely, and

we didn't expect it, and the other thing was he could have bawled us out

and told us never to be see driving garbage around the vicinity again,

which is what we expected, but when we got to the police officer's station

there was a third possibility that we hadn't even counted upon, and we was

both immediately arrested. Handcuffed. And I said "Obie, I don't think I

can pick up the garbage with these handcuffs on." He said, "Shut up, kid.

Get in the back of the patrol car."

And that's what we did, sat in the back of the patrol car and drove to the

quote Scene of the Crime unquote. I want tell you about the town of

Stockbridge, Massachusets, where this happened here, they got three stop

signs, two police officers, and one police car, but when we got to the

Scene of the Crime there was five police officers and three police cars,

being the biggest crime of the last fifty years, and everybody wanted to

get in the newspaper story about it. And they was using up all kinds of

cop equipment that they had hanging around the police officer's station.

They was taking plaster tire tracks, foot prints, dog smelling prints, and

they took twenty seven eight-by-ten colour glossy photographs with circles

and arrows and a paragraph on the back of each one explaining what each

one was to be used as evidence against us. Took pictures of the approach,

the getaway, the northwest corner the southwest corner and that's not to

mention the aerial photography.

After the ordeal, we went back to the jail. Obie said he was going to put

us in the cell. Said, "Kid, I'm going to put you in the cell, I want your

wallet and your belt." And I said, "Obie, I can understand you wanting my

wallet so I don't have any money to spend in the cell, but what do you

want my belt for?" And he said, "Kid, we don't want any hangings." I

said, "Obie, did you think I was going to hang myself for littering?"

Obie said he was making sure, and friends Obie was, cause he took out the

toilet seat so I couldn't hit myself over the head and drown, and he took

out the toilet paper so I couldn't bend the bars roll out the - roll the

toilet paper out the window, slide down the roll and have an escape. Obie

was making sure, and it was about four or five hours later that Alice

(remember Alice? It's a song about Alice), Alice came by and with a few

nasty words to Obie on the side, bailed us out of jail, and we went back

to the church, had a another thanksgiving dinner that couldn't be beat,

and didn't get up until the next morning, when we all had to go to court.

We walked in, sat down, Obie came in with the twenty seven eight-by-ten

colour glossy pictures with circles and arrows and a paragraph on the back

of each one, sat down. Man came in said, "All rise." We all stood up,

and Obie stood up with the twenty seven eight-by-ten colour glossy

pictures, and the judge walked in sat down with a seeing eye dog, and he

sat down, we sat down. Obie looked at the seeing eye dog, and then at the

twenty seven eight-by-ten colour glossy pictures with circles and arrows

and a paragraph on the back of each one, and looked at the seeing eye dog.

And then at twenty seven eight-by-ten colour glossy pictures with circles

and arrows and a paragraph on the back of each one and began to cry,

'cause Obie came to the realization that it was a typical case of American

blind justice, and there wasn't nothing he could do about it, and the

judge wasn't going to look at the twenty seven eight-by-ten colour glossy

pictures with the circles and arrows and a paragraph on the back of each

one explaining what each one was to be used as evidence against us. And

we was fined $50 and had to pick up the garbage in the snow, but thats not

what I came to tell you about.

Came to talk about the draft.

They got a building down New York City, it's called Whitehall Street,

where you walk in, you get injected, inspected, detected, infected,

neglected and selected. I went down to get my physical examination one

day, and I walked in, I sat down, got good and drunk the night before, so

I looked and felt my best when I went in that morning. `Cause I wanted to

look like the all-American kid from New York City, man I wanted, I wanted

to feel like the all-, I wanted to be the all American kid from New York,

and I walked in, sat down, I was hung down, brung down, hung up, and all

kinds o' mean nasty ugly things. And I waked in and sat down and they gave

me a piece of paper, said, "Kid, see the phsychiatrist, room 604."

And I went up there, I said, "Shrink, I want to kill. I mean, I wanna, I

wanna kill. Kill. I wanna, I wanna see, I wanna see blood and gore and

guts and veins in my teeth. Eat dead burnt bodies. I mean kill, Kill,

KILL, KILL." And I started jumpin up and down yelling, "KILL, KILL," and

he started jumpin up and down with me and we was both jumping up and down

yelling, "KILL, KILL." And the sargent came over, pinned a medal on me,

sent me down the hall, said, "You're our boy."

Didn't feel too good about it.

Proceeded on down the hall gettin more injections, inspections,

detections, neglections and all kinds of stuff that they was doin' to me

at the thing there, and I was there for two hours, three hours, four

hours, I was there for a long time going through all kinds of mean nasty

ugly things and I was just having a tough time there, and they was

inspecting, injecting every single part of me, and they was leaving no

part untouched. Proceeded through, and when I finally came to the see the

last man, I walked in, walked in sat down after a whole big thing there,

and I walked up and said, "What do you want?" He said, "Kid, we only got

one question. Have you ever been arrested?"

And I proceeded to tell him the story of the Alice's Restaurant Massacre,

with full orchestration and five part harmony and stuff like that and all

the phenome... - and he stopped me right there and said, "Kid, did you ever

go to court?"

And I proceeded to tell him the story of the twenty seven eight-by-ten

colour glossy pictures with the circles and arrows and the paragraph on

the back of each one, and he stopped me right there and said, "Kid, I want

you to go and sit down on that bench that says Group W .... NOW kid!!"

And I, I walked over to the, to the bench there, and there is, Group W's

where they put you if you may not be moral enough to join the army after

committing your special crime, and there was all kinds of mean nasty ugly

looking people on the bench there. Mother rapers. Father stabbers. Father

rapers! Father rapers sitting right there on the bench next to me! And

they was mean and nasty and ugly and horrible crime-type guys sitting on the

bench next to me. And the meanest, ugliest, nastiest one, the meanest

father raper of them all, was coming over to me and he was mean 'n' ugly

'n' nasty 'n' horrible and all kind of things and he sat down next to me

and said, "Kid, whad'ya get?" I said, "I didn't get nothing, I had to pay

$50 and pick up the garbage." He said, "What were you arrested for, kid?"

And I said, "Littering." And they all moved away from me on the bench

there, and the hairy eyeball and all kinds of mean nasty things, till I

said, "And creating a nuisance." And they all came back, shook my hand,

and we had a great time on the bench, talkin about crime, mother stabbing,

father raping, all kinds of groovy things that we was talking about on the

bench. And everything was fine, we was smoking cigarettes and all kinds of

things, until the Sargeant came over, had some paper in his hand, held it

up and said.

"Kids, this-piece-of-paper's-got-47-words-37-sentences-58-words-we-wanna-

know-details-of-the-crime-time-of-the-crime-and-any-other-kind-of-thing-

you-gotta-say-pertaining-to-and-about-the-crime-I-want-to-know-arresting-

officer's-name-and-any-other-kind-of-thing-you-gotta-say", and talked for

forty-five minutes and nobody understood a word that he said, but we had

fun filling out the forms and playing with the pencils on the bench there,

and I filled out the massacre with the four part harmony, and wrote it

down there, just like it was, and everything was fine and I put down the

pencil, and I turned over the piece of paper, and there, there on the

other side, in the middle of the other side, away from everything else on

the other side, in parentheses, capital letters, quotated, read the

following words:

("KID, HAVE YOU REHABILITATED YOURSELF?")

I went over to the sargent, said, "Sargeant, you got a lot a damn gall to

ask me if I've rehabilitated myself, I mean, I mean, I mean that just, I'm

sittin' here on the bench, I mean I'm sittin here on the Group W bench

'cause you want to know if I'm moral enough join the army, burn women,

kids, houses and villages after bein' a litterbug." He looked at me and

said, "Kid, we don't like your kind, and we're gonna send you fingerprints

off to Washington."

And friends, somewhere in Washington enshrined in some little folder, is a

study in black and white of my fingerprints. And the only reason I'm

singing you this song now is cause you may know somebody in a similar

situation, or you may be in a similar situation, and if your in a

situation like that there's only one thing you can do and that's walk into

the shrink wherever you are ,just walk in say "Shrink, You can get

anything you want, at Alice's restaurant.". And walk out. You know, if

one person, just one person does it they may think he's really sick and

they won't take him. And if two people, two people do it, in harmony,

they may think they're both faggots and they won't take either of them.

And three people do it, three, can you imagine, three people walking in

singin a bar of Alice's Restaurant and walking out. They may think it's an

organization. And can you, can you imagine fifty people a day,I said

fifty people a day walking in singin a bar of Alice's Restaurant and

walking out. And friends they may thinks it's a movement.

And that's what it is , the Alice's Restaurant Anti-Massacre Movement, and

all you got to do to join is sing it the next time it come's around on the

guitar.

With feeling. So we'll wait for it to come around on the guitar, here and

sing it when it does. Here it comes.

You can get anything you want, at Alice's Restaurant

You can get anything you want, at Alice's Restaurant

Walk right in it's around the back

Just a half a mile from the railroad track

You can get anything you want, at Alice's Restaurant

That was horrible. If you want to end war and stuff you got to sing loud.

I've been singing this song now for twenty five minutes. I could sing it

for another twenty five minutes. I'm not proud... or tired.

So we'll wait till it comes around again, and this time with four part

harmony and feeling.

We're just waitin' for it to come around is what we're doing.

All right now.

You can get anything you want, at Alice's Restaurant

_Excepting Alice_

You can get anything you want, at Alice's Restaurant

Walk right in it's around the back

Just a half a mile from the railroad track

You can get anything you want, at Alice's Restaurant

Da da da da da da da dum

At Alice's Restaurant

Ichigo: *dead on the floor*

Apola: *takes ear plugs out* wow that helped a lot

Katie: yeah

Gin: what?! Is he done!?

Apola: im leaving him like that just cuz im bored and to celebrate my birthday next Sunday January tenth!!

Katie: wheres aizen

Apola: he died from lack of air during the song

Katie: oh

Apola: *revives ichigo: hey kurosaki you have to dye your hair red with puke grean head lights like a fire truck

Ichigo: im not even gonna resist *dyes hair*

Apola and Katie: *in a large giggle fit*

Hyorinmaru: stark you have to act out trigger happy by weird al

Stark: *starts dare but falls asleep half way through*

Apola: happy late new years every one and don't for get my birthdays next Sunday!


	28. apolas birthday gone and shes emo

The bleach show

Apola: *wearing a party hat dancing like an idiot*

Ichigo: apola! Stop this stupid music im getting a head ache!!!

Apola: this music isn't stupid its soul eater its almost better than bleach so shut up or I'll replace you all with the soul eater crew!

Ichigo: I'll be quiet

Hoshi: yosh im back!

Katie: hi hoshi

Apola: yo

Renji: I thought she wasn't aloud here any more?

Apola: we made up

Hoshi: yeah and we are organization 13 fans!

Apola: hells yeah! My moms gonna buy mine though

Hoshi: oh shut up we all cant have moms that will buy this crap

Apola: well you have a house and I don't

Hoshi: don't pin this on me!

Kaite: we have 3 reviews but 2 are the same person for different chapters so lets start kitcat1995

YAY YAY THE EVIL BASTARD IS GONE! (pulls out party gear!!)  
now every arrancar bow down to apola-sama!! Hehe

Apola who is she talking about

Hoshi: let me check brb

Hoshi: ok im back and shes talking about aizen

Apola: sweet! And I just burnt him alive at my birthday party

Hoshi: all bleach characters you have two hours to get apola a birthday present who ever gives her a crappy one either gets raped by xigbar or thrown in the panther pit!

(all bleach characters run to the stores)

Apola ok heres kitcat1995's nest review for chapter 8

NO my hichigo!he's mine miney, mine, mine! (not really he's everyone's i guess?)  
i got a dare! (laughs evilly!) make the visords and both ichigo's play STRIP POKER!

Apola: looks like we have a hichi fangirl don't we?

Hichigo: (first one back cuz he knows what I like) oh crap not one of those

Hoshi: apola's one too you know your in her freaky anime shrine on her ceiling

Hichigo: O.o

Hoshi and Katie: yeah

Apola: wheres my present hichigo?

Hichigo: right here *hand apola a justin law plushie from soul eater*

Apola: eeeeeeek! Yay justin-kun! And if you like kitcat1995 you can have hichi for a month but he has to be here for the shows

Hichigo: noooo!

Ichigo: im back

Apola: finnaly wheres my present

Ichigo: here *hands me a Barbie*

Apola: *screams and tries to kill ichigo*

Ichigo: I thought girls like barbies!

Hoshi: no she hates them and you and hichigo have to play strip poker with the vizards and apola wants wants to film it on the guys

Apola: hehe

Hoshi: ok now on to l1nkin

Why the f* am I the only one who reviews? Seriously!

Anyway, in honor of your approaching birthday, I have more dares than usual! Ichigo, you have to throw Grimmjow into a hot chocolate volcano, and you cannot save him. Rukia, when Ichigo asks you to save Grimmjow, say no, then freeze him with Sode No Shirayuki and throw him in after Grimmjow. Tosen needs to get "accidentally" stabbed in the eyes by Komamura. Halibel, you will challenge Nnoitora to a fight, then pwn him. It's up to you whether or not to kill him.

And... I think that's it for today!

Apola: I don't know and that makes me want to go into my emo ball and im also heart broken this week on my birthday I foun out that my crush was in love with another girl!

Hoshi: oh great apolas in her emoness now ok l1nkin we will do your dares next chapter when apolas not emo


	29. a new plot line!

The new bleach show!!!!with kingdom hearts!

Apola: hi every one sorry I haven't been updating im lazy and I changed every thing!!!!

Hoshi: yeah for double the pain we brought organization 13 to join the bleach cast!!!

Xemnas: what is the meaning of this?

Apola: well either do as I say or castle oblivion gets blown to smithereens!

Xemnas: every one listen to her

Xigbar: but I don't wanna

Axel: don't complain you pedophile

Xigbar: you know you want me

Apola: enough! Along with the new cast members I got a new studio in castle oblivion!

Ichigo: this place is huge!

Apola: I know well lets do reviews! Ok sense we didn't do link1ns reviews last chapter due to my heartbreak which is resolved cuz she broke up with him! But he still loves her V.V

Hyorinmaru: *hug apola*

Apola: thx hyorinmaru now on to link1ns review

Ichigo, you have to throw Grimmjow into a hot chocolate volcano, and you cannot save him. Rukia, when Ichigo asks you to save Grimmjow, say no, then freeze him with Sode No Shirayuki and throw him in after Grimmjow. Tosen needs to get "accidentally" stabbed in the eyes by Komamura. Halibel, you will challenge Nnoitora to a fight, then pwn him. It's up to you whether or not to kill him.

Apola: uh I haven't finished the zanpakuto being human part of bleach so basically sode no shirayuki is still dead so demyx you do the freezing no ichigo push grimm kitty into the Chocó volcano!

Ichigo: no

Apola: its eather choco or real

Ichigo: fine I love you grimmjow *pushes him in the choco volcano* rukia go save him please!

Rukia: no demyx freeze him

Demyx: dance water dance! *freezes ichigo*

Rukia: *throws ichigo in after grimmjow*

Apola: oh oh oh! My friend Katie aka luppi or wolfram that tosen becomes a vizard and he can see!

Hisagi: really?

Apola: yup but then he goes boom so right now all Katie and I know is that hes dead so komamura will be stabbing aizen in the eyes cuz Katie said I cant hurt gin or I wont get my szayel cosplay

Komamura: stabs aizen in the eyes till they bleed*

Aizen: my eyes!!!!

*Halibel and nnoitora fight and nnoritora dies*

Apola: yes spoonys dead! Ok now its time for kitycat1995 YAY!

I HAVE HICHIGO!! *in the background hichigo siting in the corner* "cat can i have something to eat"? 'what do you eat anyway's'? "i don't know what do you have"? *i start searching through the cupboards* 'express noddles'! "give me"!  
thank you for letting me borrow hichigo and happy birthday!!  
oh i just thought of something make somebody (the person closest)  
eat something really weird like mash potatoes with cherry liquor or something strange!

Apola: aizen get your blind ass into the closet at eat orihimes cooking! And thanx for the birthday wish I got a bunch of awesome stuff and ichigo in taking his punishment for the Barbie in the volcano.

Aizen: *puking in the closet*

Apola: xigbar sense your number 2 million you have to clean up the puke or die

Xigbar: *goes the clean the puke*

Apola: that's all for now and keep reviewing! And please check out lotsoflove2u's profile and read her kingdom hearts story bye!


	30. first episode of new plot!

Kingdom hearts and bleach

Apola: yosh bleach brats and orgy slaves how are you today

Ichigo: why are we brats!?

Apola: cuz you all complain a lot

Marluxia: then why are we slaves?

Apola: I couldn't think of any appropriate thing to say for you guys

Hoshi: we have dares!

Apola: ok this is from our number one fan and one of our only reviewers link1n!

A...a...*gasps* PLOTLINE!?! What is the meaning of this? You haven't had a plotline since you tried to take over the Seireitei! Well, it is a change, I guess. On to the torture- er, I mean, the commands. *Grins evilly*

Ichigo and Grimmjow, you have to dress up as Ritsuka and Soubi from the anime "Loveless" and go to a Loveless convention. If asked for yaoi pictures, you have to comply.(BTW, Loveless is a yaoi anime. Thought I'd share that with everyone.)

Renji, you have to cut your hair. Buzz cut time! *holds up razor with deranged look*

Byakuya, you... will dress up as a woman for the next meeting with the Kuchiki elders.

And... I think that's it for today. I don't watch kingdom hearts, though, so don't expect any commands for them. Sorry!

Apola: yaoi!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hoshi: oh god not this again

Apola: im reading loveless but I haven't gotten my next issue from Katie im borrowing them ok strawberry your ritsuka cuz he's basicly uke in the relationship and grimmkitty your soubi cuz hes the big one now get in your costumes made by urryu.

*they go to the convention*

Apola: and bring me back a yaoi paddle!!!!

Grimmjow: no!

Apola: yes or I separate you and ichi

Grimmjow: fine!

Apola: yay! Now wheres renji and byakuya?

Demyx: they are hiding in xibars room

*renji and byakuya run and hide behind apola*

R&b (renji and byakuya) : save us!

Apola: only if you do your dares

R&b: we will!

Apola: good byakuya your outfit is in the closet

*byakuya goes in to change*

Apola: now hold still renji or I'll get your eyes *gives renji a buzz cut* there

Byakuya: *comes out* where did you get this

Apola: it a nuriko cosplay from fushigii yuugi I love that anime and hotohori

Byakuya: why must such a noblemen be put in such embarrassment?

Apola: cuz its fun that's why so go!

(at the meeting)

All the elders had a heart attack from seeing byakuya in the cosplay

Apola: aw too bad I though that the old time Chinese outfit would be a good idea but they died

byakuyaL im in womens clothing how do you think they would react!?

Apola: that they accepted the fact that you are gay

Byakuya: im not

Apola: if your not then who do you like

Byakuya: im not telling a brat like you

Apola: gay ok orgy pplz (organization 13) you guys are safe this time cuz I cant think of anything!

Organization people: yes!


	31. the bleach show finale!

The bleach show finale!

Apola: gah! Damn writers block

Ichigo: *reads sign* omg your letting us go!

Apola: no! of course not im just gonna delete this story and start anew

All bleach characters: damnit! Lets us free!

Apola: -puts fingers in ears- I cant hear you!

Renji: stop acting like a little kid

Apola: im gonna do the last of the reviews for this chapter and then work on the first chapter of the brander new ….. the bleach torture hour!

Bleach characters: O.O save us!

Hichigo: or at least me!

Apola: silence all of you! Or ima beat you like piñatas!

Silence

Apola: good first is from our biggest fan and on of our only reviewers 1inkin!

Every one: nooooo!

Apola: she commands and rants apparently: Hm... 30 chapters, and only 44 reviews? Come on, people, REVIEW! How hard is it to simply give a couple of dares for characters you hate? Really!

Now that that is out of the way... I have more dares!

Byakuya, you have to tell us who you like. If you don't, well, I'm fairly sure Apola would love to 'convince' you to...

Apola, if Byakuya needs convincing, here's a list of presents from me to you: flamethrower, minigun, Desert Eagle, heat-seeking rocket launcher, and a super-frilly, bright pink dress to force him into.

Toshiro, you will attend the next captains' meeting wearing hair extensions that reach your waist.

The reason it's so fun to torture you, Byakuya, is because, first of all, guys are more fun to torture. Period. Secondly, it's very entertaining to see people who value their reputation above all else have to throw it in the dirt (metaphorically).

Have fun, Apola!

Byakuya: im not telling who I like

Apola: do I have to use a flamethrower on you

Byakuya: no

Apola: then spill

Byakuya: -mumbles sumthing that cant be made out-

Apola: you better say it so I can understand it

Byakuya: YOU!

Apola: -blushes- toushiro! Get over here!

Toushiro: what?

Apola: -forcefully puts hair extensions in toushiros hair- got to your captains meeting

Toushiro: no I look like a fool

Apola: I wont go all fangirly if you do

Toushiro: -runs for meeting-

Apola: bya-kun she is right that's why I pick on my brother oki next is from kitcat 1995 she says

: O i...have...an...IDEA! : O yes yes an idea.

well i says that everyone has to go to a alt-rock/hardcore concert and completely rock out! XD and then go get drunk afterwards! and then get a video camera and do stand up comedy in the basement!

and then peoples drinks will get spiked and then they shall go mad and it shall be hilarious! XD

Apola: ive been thinking on how to do this one idk about the stand up part but I can do the rest

( at the concert)

Apola/byakuya: -making out-

Every one else:partying while trying to escape

(after concert)

Apola: chugging contest!

Rangiku im in!

Apola/rangiku: -starts chugging-

Every one: chug, chug, chug, chug!

Rangiku: -passes out from alcohol-

Hichigo: apola wins!

(in basement with stand up)

(Every one is drunk and can bearly speak till ichigo freaks out then every one but apola and byakuya freak out with him)

Apola: (mumbles see you at the new bleach torture hour and passes out)


End file.
